fallaces sunt rerum species
by LMXB
Summary: The discovery of a an Ancient city causes Team Shep and Jennifer a whole host of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me - no profit is made from the story

**Summary: **The discovery of a an Ancient city causes Team Shep and Jennifer a whole host of trouble. A Ronon - Jennifer story.

* * *

"From the grin plastered to your face I assume you had a successful mission." Woolsey commented as Sheppard's team entered the briefing room.

"Yes, yes we did." Sheppard grinned.

"And we really need to go back. So if we could cut out the small talk." McKay snapped.

"I seem to recall you did not want to be part of this mission." Woolsey said, somewhat taken aback.

"That was when the mission was to deal with local nethanderals and trading rocks, but now there is a point to me being involved."

"Which is?"

"The city."

"What city? You went to a village." Woolsey said perplexed.

"Yes we did. But the locals talked about a great floating city and kind of provided directions so we went and looked."

"You found another Atlantis?" Woolsey said, his voice a mixture of doubt, hope and worry.

"Not quite. It is much smaller, but definitely Ancient design." Sheppard said.

"Could this be replicators again?" Woolsey asked, his worry rising.

"It is a possibility. Although if it were the city would probably not be so small." Sheppard argued. "But just in case we thought we would come back and discuss the options before making contact."

"And your recommendation? I am assuming you have at least one." Woolsey asked, picking up on Sheppard's excitement.

"Fly over in a cloaked Jumper and see if the scans can tell us anything. If it looks good hail them and then fly in and say hello. Between McKay and Keller there should be enough tests to confirm or otherwise the presence of replicators."

"You're planning on taking Dr Keller with you?" Woolsey asked.

"Unless you have a problem with that."

"No. I have grown disturbingly used to disregarding IOA rules about not having more than one senior staff member on the same away mission." Woolsey replied. "Would you like Dr Keller to join the briefing?"

"Yes and quickly. Then we can go." McKay said impatiently. "In fact I'll get her." He added as he tapped his ear-piece, whilst Woolsey and Sheppard shared a bemused look. "Jennifer it's me...Of course Rodney, who else would it be...We were, we're back...yes everything is fine we need you up here...everything is fine we need you in the briefing...no he is fine, you want him to grunt into the mic?...yes now...I don't care, this is far bigger...I am sure they are not that sick...you are not contagious are you?...no no you need to come up now...this is more important...I'm not playing around...oh please your pretend science can wait." Rodney said into his ear piece to the amusement of everyone in the room. Finally he grimaced at what Jennifer had to say then terminated the conversation.

"Real smooth Rodney." Sheppard commented.

"Yes well it worked, she is coming." He said as he rocked back and forth on his heals, he then looked at Ronon who was grinning at him. Unnerved he asked. "Why are you grinning?"

"I'm just picturing your next medical." Ronon replied still smiling causing McKay to blanch.

A few minutes later Jennifer entered the room panting. "Where's the emergency?" She asked, scanning the room for any obvious injuries.

"No emergency doctor." Woolsey answered. "Just an overexcited physicist. Perhaps you should sit down." He suggested as Ronon pushed the chair next to him away from the table. Smiling at the Satedan Jennifer sat down.

"Can we start now? Time's wasting." McKay questioned, although he did not wait for a response. "We found a city." He smiled at Jennifer who looked unimpressed and confused. As Rodney continued to stare at her she guessed that she was meant to comment.

"So? You've found cities before and normally it turns out badly."

"It's a city like Atlantis. Well smaller, but similar." Rodney clarified.

"Ignoring the fact the last Atlantis type city you found was controlled by homicidal, on a galactic scale, replicators-" Jennifer started only for Sheppard to interject.

"To be fair doc, they only became homicidal on the large scale when Rodney started tinkering with their base code. Until then it was just us they wanted to kill."

"As comforting as that is why did you drag me away from two very sick patients?"

"Firstly you are needed, secondly they can't be that sick or else the city would be in lock down and thirdly you have plenty of people under you to deal with the sick." Rodney listed causing Jennifer to grow increasing irate. Just as she was about to say something Ronon gently placed his hand on her wrist and leaned over. As he whispered something in her ear she relaxed and smiled, a sickly, smug, smile at Rodney.

"What did he just say?" The physicist asked nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jennifer replied still smiling.

"If you three are done." Woolsey said after a silencing cough, perhaps we could get back to the briefing.

Doing his best to avoid eye contact with Jennifer and Ronon, McKay said. "According to the locals the city just appeared a few months ago, so either it flew or it was under the water. Since then there has been no contact and no sign of life from the city, suggesting it is empty."

"But we won't know 'til we look, which is where you come in. You are the most qualified to give us an early warning about replicators. Best case you have nothing to do other than raid the infirmary for supplies." Sheppard said.

"So when do we go?" Jennifer asked causing Woolsey to cough again.

"Well assuming Woolsey is happy-" Sheppard started only for Rodney to cut in.

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Woolsey asked surprised, although Rodney took it as agreement.

"Excellent, I'll meet you in the Jumper bay, I need to get some equipment." He said hurrying out of the room. Woolsey stared at his back, mouth agape.

"You could still veto the mission." Sheppard said awkwardly.

"I'm perfectly aware of that Colonel. I am also aware of the suffering Dr McKay would put the rest of the city through if I did." Woolsey answered. "You have a go, but if anything at all goes wrong you are dealing with the IOA."

"Relax, what could possibly go wrong?" Sheppard said as he stood.

"Great, now you've jinxed us." Jennifer muttered leaving the briefing room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Rodney are you getting any readings?" Sheppard asked as he few the cloaked Jumper round the city.

"None at all. It is completely dead. Not a shred of em activity."

"So what does that mean?" Teyla asked from the seat behind Sheppard.

"Most likely it is uninhabited or they are using a new form of cloaking device, which would be really interesting." McKay explained.

"But we can still see it." Teyla commented.

"Yes we can. But if it is a cloak it could block out other parts of the spectrum."

"What's the point?" Ronon asked, standing at the back of front compartment, between Teyla and Jennifer.

"What's the point?" McKay repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, we can see it so we can still blast it." Ronon shrugged.

Rodney muttered something before pointing his finger at Ronon and saying. "Higher beings than cave men don't like to waste resources. Blowing up a city takes a lot of energy. If it is not inhabited why bother."

"Then why not just use a normal cloak?" Ronon pressed, finding the situation highly amusing.

"Making a cloak is easy. Getting one to shield your electronics like this far harder. You could use it to stop other people from working out what you are building. I mean you could do anything and the spy sats couldn't see you."

"Because they are such a nuisance in the Pegasus galaxy." Sheppard said dryly. "I take it you are still getting nothing?"

"It is completely dead." Rodney confirmed.

"Ok then. Lets try hailing them." Sheppard said as he tapped at the console opening up a comms link.

"Hailing them?" Rodney asked. "Did I miss a Star Trek marathon again?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes as he continued to try and make contact. After several minutes there was still no reply.

"Well at least they haven't shot at us. Which means either no one is home or they don't see us as a threat." Sheppard said.

"Or they're luring us into a false sense of security and aim to ensnare us closer to the city." Ronon shrugged, causing both Jennifer and Rodney to look nervous.

"Lets assume that is not the case. And Ronon I know I normally ask for complete multi-syllabic sentences, but for this flight you can go back to grunting." Sheppard said. "Ok let's head in."

"What type of reckless attitude is that?" McKay exclaimed. "Any number of dangers could be waiting down there."

"Which is why we have Ronon. You have identified no danger so now it is my turn." Sheppard shot back.

"But we have Jennifer on the mission." Rodney said. "And with her luck the most innocent thing could turn deadly." He continued, causing Ronon to growl.

"Rodney." Sheppard warned.

McKay's fear of the unknown was more significant than his fear of Ronon so continued. "We could have a Gremlins situation before you know it."

Sighing Sheppard said. "Doc, on the off chance we see some cute and fluffy Gizmos do you promise not to get them wet or feed them after midnight?"

"Great so you are condemning us to a paradox." McKay huffed, whilst Ronon and Teyla looked completely lost.

"I told you." Ronon said to Teyla.

"Told Teyla what?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.

"Ronon believes that the best way to stop you referencing something that we know nothing about is to shoot you when you do." Teyla explained.

"Shoot me?" Sheppard asked.

"Or McKay, I'm don't mind." Ronon shrugged as Sheppard continued to stare mouth agape. "Only on stun." The former runner added when Teyla nudged him.

"Oh, well that's ok then." Sheppard said. The sarcasm lacing his voice was completely missed by Ronon who hopefully said.

"Really?"

"No of course not really, you oaf." McKay answered.

"McKay, this is the last time I'll ask, are you picking up any life-signs?" Sheppard asked.

"No."

"Right then lets go. Ronon I suggest you sit down, just in case." Sheppard said, not easing Jennifer's worry.

Sheppard angled the Jumper towards where he thought would be a Jumper bay or a landing pad, ensured the shields were activated and headed in.

"Rodney keep searching for a landing pad, if the city is as dead as you say I don't think the bay doors will open no matter how politely I ask."

"You could shoot them open." Ronon called from the back of the Jumper.

"I could, but if there were people in the city they might get a bit upset."

"Their fault for using a stupid cloak." Ronon added causing Jennifer to crack a smile.

"Seeing how we have already upset the Wraith, the replicators and the Genii, how about we try the friendly approach?" Sheppard suggested, Ronon shrugged and leaned back.

"There." Rodney called. "The landing pad, or something we can use as one."

"Is it stable?" Sheppard questioned.

"Would I have suggested it if it weren't?" McKay sniped back.

"Ok then. Here we go. Hold tight." Sheppard said as he flew the Jumper to a landing pad, half expecting the Jumper to be repelled by a shield or a weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok that was easy." Sheppard said, his voice betraying his disbelief. "No shooting, no threats, no monsters, it almost feels homely." He added as he shut down power to the Jumper. "You getting anything yet McKay?"

"Still nothing." McKay replied staring at a screen.

"Lets go then." Ronon said standing.

"Go? Into the city? Are you mad?" McKay exclaimed.

"We came to explore the city." Ronon replied as if talking to a child.

"Yes, but that is not an invitation to go in. We don't know what dangers are in there."

"Did you not say that you are picking up nothing?" Teyla questioned.

"Precisely." McKay said, to his side Sheppard rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Doesn't it seem odd there is a city here in the open abandoned and untouched?"

"We covered this with Woolsey." Sheppard pointed out. "And you were the one who insisted on coming."

"I am just saying we should be careful. I mean they could have been wiped out by some deadly pathogen that is waiting for us." McKay hypothesised.

"Don't you think it would have died out by now?" Sheppard asked as the others did their best to ignore the conversation.

"Or mutated into something far more deadly." McKay suggested.

"More deadly than deadly?" Sheppard questioned with an underlying tone of sarcasm.

"Yes, no. I don't know." McKay said flustered. "I'm just saying that we don't know what is going on in their and we should be careful."

"I'm always careful." Sheppard said standing.

"Apart from when you clipped the tower flying the Jumper." Teyla said.

"Or when you tore your stitches by ignoring advice." Jennifer chipped in.

"And when you tried to take me by surprise and got stunned." Ronon added before Teyla said.

"And there was the time you tried the local food without waiting to hear about its effects."

"Not helping." Sheppard said. "Look I don't want to start another replicator war, but we won't learn anything by sitting here. You yourself said the sensors are useless. To get you your new shiny toys we are going to have to go in."

"I'm not saying we don't go in. I am just saying we let Jennifer go first." Rodney said. When Ronon's growl rocked the jumper he quickly added. "So she can do a scan and make sure it is medically safe."

"Lets go McKay." Sheppard ordered.

"Fine. But if we die it is your fault." McKay said standing.

Shaking his head Sheppard moved to the back of the Jumper and started distributing torches to the party as Ronon picked up one of Jennifer's medical bags.

"Ok let's go." Sheppard said opening the Jumper door and walking out onto the landing pad towards the doors that he hoped lead to the city. Jennifer and Teyla followed him out whilst McKay grumbled about all the dangers.

"Bet you wish you hadn't upset Jennifer, the only doc on the trip." Ronon whispered to him as he headed out. McKay glared at his back before checking the scanners again and finally picking up the generator and following the rest of the group.

"Well there goes plan A." Sheppard complained looking at the door.

"You haven't done anything." Jennifer commented.

"I was hoping that my ancient gene would magically open the door." Sheppard explained.

"It is not magic, there is a rational explanation, even if none of you are capable of understanding it. Seriously that was your plan A?" McKay huffed as he opened up a control panel. After a few minutes he said. "Well I think we can rule out replicators."

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"It's as dead as a door nail. There is no power at all."

"So how do we get in?" Sheppard probed.

"In theory without power there will be nothing to bind them shut."

"So?" Ronon questioned.

"So it should be easy to pry the doors open." McKay replied. "So off you go."

Ronon looked at McKay then the door. Placing Jennifer's bag down Ronon approached the door and managed to force it open.

"Well that's lucky." Sheppard said to McKay.

"Why, you forget the C4?"

"No, the spinach." Sheppard quipped before clicking on his torch and entering the city.

After a few minutes moving deeper into the, clearly abandoned and dead city Sheppard came to a halt and looked at McKay.

"You picking up anything?"

"No."

"Ok then I suggest we split up. McKay try to get some power going so we can scan the archives. Doc you might as well see if there is any useful medical equipment to scrounge." Sheppard suggested.

"I'm taking Ronon." McKay said quickly. "And Teyla."

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"If this place is not as dead as it appears I have Ronon for protection and Teyla for negotiation." McKay shrugged. "Besides Ronon can carry the generator."

"Nice to be wanted." Jennifer smiled at Sheppard who was feigning hurt.

"You ok with that?" Sheppard asked Jennifer.

"Sure." She smiled back as Ronon thrust Jennifer's back into Sheppard's hands.

"Ok then. Make sure you stay in radio contact. Oh and make sure you listen for strange movements in the ventilation shafts." Sheppard ordered causing Ronon to comment.

"I love that film."

Ten storeys of descent later Jennifer and Sheppard were wondering if they were making progress or trapped in some strange loop. There appeared, in the darkness at least, no clear way to differentiate between floors.

"Rodney had better sorted the power before I have to go back up the tower."

"You know there is no guarantee the transporter will work?" Sheppard asked.

"If Rodney ever wants me to pull a splinter out of his finger again it'll work." Jennifer said as she began the descent of the next flight of steps."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman forced into physical activity." Sheppard murmured as he jogged down the steps. Jennifer rolled her eyes at his back an trundled down the steps after him.

"Ok if it is where it should be the infirmary will be through those doors." Sheppard finally said pointing down the corridor.

"Why do you think all the doors here are open?" Jennifer asked.

"No idea. But at least it makes our life easier." Sheppard shrugged. "There is no sign of any trouble here. Maybe it is a default option when the power runs out. Exterior doors shut, interior doors open." He added as he walked towards the possible infirmary, before tapping his radio.

"Rodney you read?"

"Yes." Rodney replied.

"We are at the infirmary."

"Good for you." McKay replied tersely.

"Rodney is having some difficulties connecting the generator." Teyla explained over the radio link.

"I thought you just plugged it in?" Sheppard said with a hint of a smirk.

"Just plug it in?" Rodney exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is? It is not changing a battery it is-"

"Just get it done Rodney." Sheppard said killing the link.

"That was mean." Jennifer said looking at Sheppard.

"What?" He asked feigning innocence.

"Teyla and Ronon are now going to get Rodney ranting about the complex physics for at least 5 minutes."

"Probably more like ten." Sheppard smiled as the two explored the area.

"Sheppard come in." McKay finally said over the radio link.

"Go ahead McKay."

"I am about to switch the power on. Just in case there are any problems I suggest you stand away from the doors."

"Why?"

"They might shut when the power comes back on." McKay answered in a tone similar to a less than patient teacher. Sheppard raised an eyebrow and looked round to ensure Jennifer was away from the door. Before he could say anything to McKay the physicist spoke again.

"You'd better stay away from terminals as well. There is a chance there will be a power surge."

"You are not inspiring confidence Rodney." Sheppard said taking a step back from a computer console. "Ok we are clear of obvious dangers. Ready when you are."

"Ok. Turning power on in three, two, one." McKay said as Sheppard held is breath, sensing imminent disaster.

A rumbling sound roared through the city followed by several flashes as the lights powered up. Then the roaring stopped and Sheppard looked round the infirmary, which was now bathed in artificial lights.

"That's it?" Jennifer asked, who has been convinced the whole city would explode.

"I guess so." Sheppard confirmed equally surprised. Tapping his radio he said.

"Good job Rodney." However, no sooner than he finished the room began to shake. Before any warnings could be vocalised the doors to the infirmary hissed shut and John and Jennifer where knocked to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer opened her eyes and was relieved to see and feel a stable room. Shaking her head she looked round at the carnage. The room looked like and earthquake had hit. Equipment lay scattered and broken on the floor. What she couldn't see was Sheppard. Ignoring the annoying sound near her ear she clambered onto her knees and wildly scanned the room.

"John?"

"Over here doc." A voice sounded from the far side. "Actually under here may be a better description."

"Under?" Jennifer questioned as she followed the sound of Sheppard's voice.

"Yeah. I'm kinda pinned." Sheppard explained as Jennifer caught sight of his boot. Hurrying over she saw that Sheppard was trapped by what looked like a giant column, which had fallen on top of him, pinning his legs.

"Can you still feel your feet?" Jennifer asked as she tried to get closer.

"Yeah. As bad as it looks that block thing over there is holding it up. It barely made contact with me. But it did make enough contact to stop me moving."

Not convinced by his answer Jennifer did her best to examine him. When she had finished her initial inspection Sheppard said with a grimace. "I think I will need Ronon to help get this off. Perhaps you could answer the radio and pass me mine."

"Radio?" Jennifer questioned distractedly as she continued to prod Sheppard. It was then that she realised what the annoying hum was near her ear. "Oh right." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Jennifer?" Ronon's voice rumbled, laced with relief, after Jennifer established contact.

"Yeah. We are both kind of ok, but John is trapped, we will need your help."

"We will be there as soon as we can. We're trapped in here." Ronon said before Rodney cut in.

"Jennifer are the doors in your area open?"

"Um no." Jennifer said as she climbed to her feet and headed to the door. After a few moments she said. "I can't get it to open."

"What's going on Rodney and what the hell happened?" Sheppard asked.

"The city started to submerge when we connected the power. I'm not sure why."

"Started to?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yeah I managed to over ride it eventually."

"That implies part of the city is sunk." Sheppard commented.

"Um well, that's correct. In fact everything below the twelfth floor is submersed."

"We're on the the seventh floor." Jennifer commented.

"Yes." McKay confirmed. "Look the shields should hold and it shouldn't be a problem."

"There were a few too many shoulds for my liking Rodney."

"We are trying to get to you." McKay said.

"What aren't you tell me Rodney?" Sheppard asked, the feeling of doom spreading again.

"To stop the submersion I had to cut some of the power."

"So?"

"We are not sure if there is enough power for the shields will hold for long." Teyla said.

"Are you sure you can't untrap yourself?" McKay asked before Sheppard could voice his annoyance.

"Even with Ronon it is going to be difficult to lift this off me." The Colonel confirmed.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Teyla said in a clam voice.

"Not meaning to interfere with your plans but can't Ronon just shoot his way over?" Sheppard asked.

"No." McKay exclaimed loudly. "He has already tried that and nearly took us out in the process. The doors are made of a different material to what we are used to. The blast just bounces off. The only way to get to you is to over write the commands in the control hub of the city. I can do it, but it will take time. Until then you will just have to sit tight."

"Ignoring the fact that I am pinned down, preventing me doing anything other than sit tight, your plan has a huge flaw." Sheppard replied.

"Which is?" McKay asked.

"The room is beginning to flood."


	5. Chapter 5

"Rodney the water is still rising." Sheppard said looking at the water that was sloshing round his legs.

"There is not much I can do." Rodney said over the comms link. "Can you see where the water is coming from?"

"It seems to be coming through from the floor." Jennifer said as he scoured the room.

"Well do what you can we'll be there as soon as we can." Rodney said before ending the connection.

"What're you looking for doc?" Sheppard asked.

"If this room is going to flood we are going to need oxygen. I was hoping there would be a tank of it round here."

"No luck?" Sheppard needlessly asked.

"No." Jennifer said slightly despondently.

"Rodney will come through he normally does." Sheppard reassured her. "Plus he has extra motivation this time."

"Extra motivation?"

"Ronon threatening him." Sheppard smiled. "A good threat goes a long way to improving Rodney's efficiency."

"How are you feeling?" Jennifer asked, half returning Sheppard's grin.

"Trapped and a bit soggy." The Colonel responded looking down at the water which was now completely covering his legs. Despite Jennifer having made him a makeshift pillow the water was not long off covering his mouth.

"Jennifer!" Rodney's voice came over the radio. "I have released the doors, you should be able to open the infirmary door."

Not waiting for a second invitation Jennifer hurried through the water to the door and attempted to open it. Once again it failed to open.

"It's still not opening." She said dejectedly only to be met by silence. "Rodney?" After several more moments of silence Rodney finally said.

"There is a safety protocol in place. The doors won't open because of the flooding. I will have to override it. We are heading over to you. Just hang on."

"Jennifer we will get you out." Ronon stated.

"I know." She replied in a braver tone than she felt capable of speaking. She was about to say something else when she turned back to Sheppard and noticed that he was completely submerged.

"John!" She called as she hurried over and began breathing air into John's mouth. All the while the water continued to rise around her.

As the water continued to rise Sheppard tried to signal Jennifer to concentrate on her own survival. However, despite her weariness she was not going to let Sheppard down. When the water was higher than her head when standing she began swimming to the surface to suck in as much air as possible, before returning to Sheppard. Her cold water logged clothes were only making the task harder and Jennifer could feel her legs burning from the continual propelling herself up to the surface. Everything felt weary and she feared how long she could continue. But despite her tiredness and John's selfless protests she was not giving up on either of them. Not until there was no oxygen left in the room. Unfortunately that was only about a minute away.

Having breathed into John's mouth once again Jennifer swum to the surface. Only this time there was only an inch of air above the water. Craning her neck she managed to gulp some air, the final air of the room, before descending to Sheppard. Having breathed the air into his lungs she grabbed his hand and squeezed, shaking her head as she did so, locking her eyes with his. Understanding the situation Sheppard squeezed her hand and waited for the inevitable. When he felt Jennifer's hand go slack he looked towards her limp form and helplessly released his grip watching her float away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

_A few minutes earlier_

"McKay do something." Ronon growled as he felt his panic rising faster than the water trying to drown Jennifer and Sheppard. Knowing that beyond the few inches of metal in front of him his friend and his partner were being drowned whilst he stood by unable to do anything was killing him.

"I'm doing everything I can. This isn't easy." McKay said typing furiously. "I can't break their protocols. It will take too long. Unless..." He started before immersing himself in his screen again as Teyla and Ronon looked on. "Ok, this might work." He said eventually.

"What might?" Teyla asked.

"I will stop the flooding. If the room isn't leaking the doors will open. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Ronon roared in disbelief.

"Yes maybe. I can't be sure but it is the best I've got." McKay said his voice betraying uncertainty. Ronon glared at the physicist before storming off. Moments later he returned with a metal bar and set to work attacking the join in the shut door, like a man possessed, hoping to lever it open. His crazed work on the door causing the bar to dig into and cut his hands. Just as he was loosing faith in his plan the bar found some purchase.

"Teyla!" He bellowed, knowing he would need help. The Athosian rushed over and took hold of the bar as Ronon tried to squeeze his hands into the gap, too small for the bar to worm itself further into, as the water flowed out. Unable to find the strength to squeeze the doors apart, Ronon, knowing he was short of time, managed to jam one hand between the doors. However, the doors continued to try and shut, crushing his hand in the process. Half growling, half roaring, trying to ignore the pain, he kept his hand in place allowing the water to drain out of the room as Teyla continued trying to force the bar into the gap.

"Got it!" McKay finally exclaimed. "The shield is fully holding. The water has stopped flowing and ...the door should release...now." With that the pressure on Ronon's hand was released and the doors opened, causing the water to rush out, washing the lifeless form of Jennifer with it, sending her crashing into the door frame.

"Jennifer!" Ronon cried as McKay hurried over.

"Let me see." McKay demanded. Knowing Jennifer's only chance probably rested with the physicist Ronon reluctantly backed away and looked on helplessly as Rodney began CPR.

Driven by her concern for John, Teyla hurried into the infirmary and saw John lying, pinned, on the floor.

"John?" She questioned as she hurried over.

"I'm ok." He gasped. "Just getting used to breathing again." After coughing he asked. "The doc?"

"Rodney is doing all he can." Teyla explained. Even in his oxygen deprived state Sheppard could pick up on the lack of optimism.

In the doorway of the infirmary Rodney continued his efforts, pleading with Jennifer to come round as Ronon stood silently over them. Just as Rodney was giving up hope Jennifer spluttered back into the land of the breathing. Rodney carefully moved Jennifer so she would not re-swallow the water she was coughing up and looked at Ronon.

"Well don't just stand there you oaf." McKay exclaimed. On hearing the words Ronon was snapped out of his revere and dropped down behind Jennifer and pulled her into a sitting position so her back was against his chest. Looking over her head he locked eyes with Rodney and said.

"Thank you."

Not used to thanks from Ronon, McKay nodded uncomfortably and left Ronon alone with Jennifer, heading over to Teyla and Sheppard.

"She's ok." He announced as soon as he was close to Sheppard, causing the Colonel to sag in relief. "How are you doing?"

"Cold, damp and trapped. You fix everything?"

"Well patched it would be more accurate." McKay said.

"Don't suppose the heating system is working?"

"It should be. It falls under the basic operations."

"So there will be hot water?"

"Probably." McKay said, unsure where the conversation was going. "Why?"

"Cos I am really cold a hot bath might just stave off hypothermia."

"I think first we need to free you." Teyla smiled. "I will fetch Ronon."

"Rodney." Sheppard said shutting his eyes. "Next time you find a new city, please don't submerge it with me in it."

"It's not my fault. I warned you it would be dangerous rushing in." McKay huffed in response as the others approached.

"Hey doc. How you doing?" Sheppard smiled up at Jennifer who was being held up by Ronon.

"Considering the whole drowning thing pretty good." She replied, still coughing between breaths.

"Really? Cos you look like a drowned rat." He smiled, although the humour was not seen in his eyes.

"You ready?" Ronon interrupted as he helped Jennifer sit on a fallen piece of machinery.

"Yep."

"Rodney when we say, pull him out." Teyla said as looked with concern to Ronon's injured hands. Picking up on her concern Ronon silently nodded.

Hooking his arms under John's shoulders Rodney nodded and waited. Straining all their muscles Teyla and Ronon did all they could to lift the object that was pinning John down. As soon as John felt the pressure on his leg ease he ordered.

"Now Rodney."

Pulling with maximum effort Rodney helped slide Sheppard out whilst Ronon and Teyla groaned with effort. Just as he was pulled clear Ronon and Teyla lost their grip on the metal structure, which came crashing down. As the group collapsed into a puffing pile Rodney said.

"Man you need to loose weight."

Before Sheppard could think up a come back Jennifer was by his side trying to examine his leg, a job made difficult due to her hands shaking with cold.

"Rodney can you try to find my bag?" She asked breathlessly.

"Um sure. Won't it be waterlogged?" He said standing.

"All the supplies are in waterproof containers."

"Really?" He asked. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asked as he wondered off.

"I'll need to cut the fabric so I can see the damage." Jennifer explained to John as she fumbled with the knife attached to her belt.

"No offence doc, but I quite like my leg. How about you let Teyla do the cutting?" Sheppard suggested, not filled with confidence on seeing Jennifer's trembling hands.

"Good idea." Jennifer conceded handing the knife to Teyla.

As soon as the fabric was cut Jennifer moved in close again and carefully examined the area.

"Can you still move your toes?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"How bad is the pain and is it localised just to where it was resting on you?"

"Pain is probably about a five on the scale." Sheppard said. When Jennifer stared at him he adjusted his estimate. "Ok more like a seven. But is just where it hit."

"Can you gently trying bending the leg?" Jennifer asked, the talking causing her to cough more.

"Ok." Sheppard said. However, as he moved it a wave of pain rushed through the leg causing him to grimace in pain.

"There is no bruising, but there is swelling. No signs of a break." Jennifer reeled off, between ragged breaths.

"That's good isn't it?" Sheppard asked optimistically.

"I think so. I can't be sure before you have a proper scan. But I think you just have an intramuscular dead leg."

"That's it?" Rodney asked as he dragged Jennifer's waterlogged bag over.

"A dead leg is serious Rodney. It can take weeks to recover." Jennifer's chastised still shivering and wheezy.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Sheppard said through chattering teeth. "Along the lines of we get back to the Jumper and warm up before you treat it?"

"Good idea." Jennifer said stuffing her hands under her arms for warmth. "Ronon, Teyla you will need to help him. I want the weight kept off his leg."

"You should take this." Rodney offered handing a thermal blanket to both Sheppard and Jennifer.

"Rodney. Take care of the doc." Sheppard ordered having been helped to his feet by Ronon, who now wore the medical bag, and Teyla. "I take it the transporters aren't working."

"Unlikely and with all the problems we have faced who knows where it would place you."

"So I guess we walk and you better pray you don't get a splinter." Sheppard added as he allowed Teyla and Ronon to guide him out of the infirmary.

"Splinter?" Rodney asked only to see Jennifer trying to suppress a smile.

Several minutes later they reached the corridor that should have led to the stairs only to find the doors were shut and unmoving.

"Rodney?" Sheppard questioned.

"I don't understand. We are completely locked out of these doors." Rodney muttered more to himself than anyone else. After a few minutes typing he said. "Oh."

"That doesn't sound like a good oh." Sheppard said shivering badly.

"Its not. All levels have been isolated from each other. We are trapped on this level."

"How long will it take to fix?" Teyla asked while looking with concern to John and Jennifer.

"I'm not sure. But I'm guessing a while." McKay said.

"It looks like you will get your bath after all." The Athosian said to John.


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later John and Jennifer were lying in a bath in one of the rooms they had passed on route to the blocked exit. Despite the hot water surrounding them, they were still cold and John had wrapped his body round Jennifer's to keep her warm.

"Feeling warmer?" Sheppard asked.

"A bit." Jennifer confirmed. "Why are you smirking?"

"How do you know I'm smirking?" Sheppard asked. "You are lying with your back to me."

"I can hear it in your voice. So spill."

"I am just picturing Woolsey's face when he reads the mission report. Well the part where he reads that we shared a bath."

"I'm assuming you are going to neglect to tell him that we were fully clothed."

"Don't want to overwhelm him with information." Sheppard confirmed. "Besides you were the one who wanted us naked."

"I said, medically it made more sense to get out of the wet clothes."

"For you maybe. But you, me, naked in a bath would result in Ronon, actually I don't want to think about it." Sheppard said before the two fell silent. Eventually he asked.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"You don't want to know." Jennifer replied.

"Sure I do. Besides it will keep my mind off my leg." Sheppard said.

"Fine but I warned you." Jennifer said before explaining. "This city has been abandoned for thousands of years right?"

"Yeah."

"So everything has been untouched for all that time?"

"Yeah."

"So this bath is a huge Legionnaires' risk."

"Thanks for that doc." Sheppard said after a few quiet moments.

"I warned you." Jennifer replied.

Eventually he said. "Doc. What you did when I was trapped, thanks."

"You would have done the same." Jennifer shrugged as Teyla and Ronon re-entered the room carrying clothing.

"How are you feeling?" Teyla asked as she approached the bath. Ronon followed looking at Jennifer with concern.

"Wet." Sheppard responded. "But warm."

"We found some clothes for you." Teyla said. "Are you ready to dry off?"

"Yep, else we'll be prunes." Sheppard replied.

"Prunes?" Teyla asked.

"Dried fruit." Sheppard explained as Ronon leaned down and lifted Jennifer out the tub. Putting her down he wrapped a large blanket round her before he returned to the tub and with Teyla helped lift John out. Ronon glanced over his shoulder at Jennifer, who he could barely see under the blanket, then helped Sheppard into the adjoining room. As they reached the bed Sheppard turned to Ronon and said.

"I'm fine, go to the doc." The Satedan did not need anymore persuasion and quickly turned back to the bathroom.

"Hey." He said closing the door.

"Hey." Jennifer parroted, poking her head out of the blanket.

"We need to get you out of those clothes." Ronon said walking towards her.

It was when Ronon started to help Jennifer out of her clothes when she saw his hands. Grabbing his wrists she asked.

"What happened?"

"Cut them on a beam, then got it trapped in a door." He shrugged. As Jennifer started to examine the hand Ronon pulled it out of her grasp. "When you are in dry clothes you can look." He said sternly as he went back to helping her out of her clothes. When her top was off he noticed a dark bruise on her ribs.

"What happened?" He asked gently tracing the bruise with his less injured hand.

"Don't know. I can't remember doing anything." Jennifer said. Ronon silently nodded, remembering how her lifeless body got washed out of the room and understanding where the bruise had come from and why Jennifer couldn't remember. Suppressing a shiver he helped her out of the rest of her soggy clothes before drying her. Happy she was less damp he helped her into the newly acquired clothes. When she was dressed Ronon pulled her into his chest. After several minutes he whispered.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought you'd lost me too." Jennifer whispered back, neither one wanting to let go.

When the two finally emerged from the bathroom they found John sitting on the bed wrapped in a blanket in deep conversation with Teyla.

"How's the leg?" Jennifer asked as she approached John.

"Pretty much the same." Sheppard shrugged.

"Ok, well I will bind it up and give you some pain killers, which will help. But you need to not use it."

"Yes ma'am." Sheppard replied as Jennifer sat down at his side while Teyla fetched some supplies from Jennifer's bag. After a few minutes Jennifer asked.

"How does that feel."

"Good."

"Not too tight."

"No." Sheppard replied as Jennifer made a few more adjustments. Finally she said.

"Ok. That should do. Don't move it." She ordered before turning to Ronon. "Your turn."

"What's wrong with Chewie?" Sheppard asked.

"He hurt his hands trying to force the door open." Teyla explained causing Sheppard to pull a face. All the while Jennifer examined Ronon's hands shaking her head and muttering.

An hour later Ronon and Jennifer sat huddled on the bed, lost in each other's company whilst Sheppard and Teyla had moved over to chairs near McKay.

"So explain to me Rodney why we can't just leave." Sheppard asked wearily as the cabin fever began to set in.

"Ok. When I connected the generator the city tried to sink due to something that was pre-programmed. I lowered the power and it stopped, but then the shield failed and well you know what happened. To get to you I had to increase the power to stabilise the shield. But in doing that I kicked off some other security protocol, which has isolated each level and I can't re-write it."

"So what are our options?"

"We are going to have to blast our way out."

"Really?" Ronon asked optimistically, the word 'blast' pulling him out of his and Jennifer's private world.

"I thought Ronon's blaster doesn't work." Sheppard said.

"These doors are different so it might work. Although it is unlikely. I was think more along the lines of C4."

"But Rodney I was the only one carrying C4 and it got damp." Sheppard pointed out.

"I know. I'm still working on that part. But I think there is enough round here to do some cooking. And I may be able to override each door in turn."

"So you ready to try?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course I'm ready." McKay huffed as Ronon and Teyla helped Sheppard up. With an arm hooked round each of their shoulders the group headed for the door leading off their level. Due to Sheppard's lack of mobility the walk took five minutes during which time McKay listed all the explosive possibilities he had come up with. When they finally reached the sealed door Ronon muttered.

"If my gun doesn't work on the door it will still work on McKay." Oblivious to the comment McKay ordered.

"Ok. Jennifer, Sheppard stand back here with me. Teyla, you um just don't stand between Ronon and the door. Ronon, remember what happened last time."

"Ready?" Ronon asked as Rodney scampered for cover. After hearing confirmations from everyone Ronon raised his gun to the door and fired. A split second later all hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter 8

Before anyone could react panels at the top of the wall slid open revealing wall mounted guns, which immediately targeted Ronon who fell to the floor roaring in pain. With Ronon down the guns swung round towards Teyla. Reacting Sheppard launched himself at the Athosian sending them both sprawling to the floor. Seeing what had happened Jennifer tried to reach Ronon only for Rodney to grab hold of her and hold her down.

"You can't do anything." Rodney shouted. "Help me shoot out the guns."

Knowing Rodney was right she took his 9mil and started firing at one of the recently exposed guns as Rodney fired his P90 towards another gun. Eventually the two of them took out the guns and a hush descended on the corridor. They waited a few moments for another gun to appear. When nothing happened Jennifer scrambled towards Ronon who lay on the floor clutching his side, blood flowing round his hand.

"Teyla?" Sheppard asked as he lay on top of her.

"I'm ok." She said as Sheppard carefully rolled off her. As he did so he spotted the patch of red.

"No you're not. You're bleeding." Sheppard said ripping the sleeve off her uniform, revealing cut and burnt flesh.

"It is not bad." Teyla assured Sheppard, who was busy tearing his own sleeves off to use as a bandage.

"How's Ronon?" Sheppard shouted over to Jennifer as he tried to stop Teyla's blood loss.

"He's loosing a lot of blood, but the wound is off to the side. I think it missed everything vital." Jennifer called back as she struggled to stem the bleeding.

"Um guys. I think we should move away from here." Rodney said.

"Why?" Sheppard called back distractedly as he wrapped Teyla's arm.

"Because the guns seem to be repairing themselves."

"Ah crap." Sheppard exclaimed after looking up at the weapons. "Doc we need to go." He ordered.

"I'm good." Ronon said through clenched teeth.

"I need a minute." Jennifer said ignoring Ronon.

"No you don't." Rodney protested looking at the nearly rebuilt guns.

"One minute." Sheppard agreed as Rodney helped him to his feet, before the physicist helped Teyla up.

"I am fine." She said to Rodney. "You will need to help Ronon. I will help John." Biting back a retort about his back Rodney moved over to Jennifer who was hastily packing the wound. Knowing Jennifer would need her medical bag and would be unable to carry it and support Ronon, Rodney sighed and picked up the bag, still keeping an eye on the guns.

"Ok. I'm done. We need to be careful not to stretch his side." Jennifer finally said as she stood.

"About time." Rodney muttered as she stooped down to help Ronon up. As he heaved the big Satedan to his feet Rodney moaned with effort, prompting Sheppard to look back and say.

"Anyone would think you were the one who'd got shot."

"Oh ha ha." McKay shot back puffing.

Once Ronon was standing Jennifer stood to his side allowing him to spread his weight between her and Rodney for the walk back to the quarters they had set up residence in earlier. Just as the group left the corridor one of the guns swung round tracking the now empty space.

When they were finally back in the room Jennifer went about stitching up Ronon and Teyla whilst Rodney tried to find out what had happened as Sheppard sat watching him.

"You know this would go quicker without you watching." McKay said.

"You are not a kettle McKay. Although you do spout a lot of hot air at times, so maybe you are." Sheppard mused.

"Funny." McKay replied tersely as he continued to tap on his computer.

"How are the patients?" Sheppard asked turning his attention to Jennifer.

"Teyla's wound requires stitches, but it is a flesh wound. Ronon's is deeper, but once it is stitched it should be ok if he doesn't strain his side. I am worried about how much blood he lost though. We need to get back to Atlantis."

"McKay is working on it." Sheppard assured her. "Aren't you Rodney?"

"We'd be home quicker without the interruptions." McKay snapped. Eventually he stopped typing and stared at the screen.

"Oh this is so not good." McKay muttered.

"What's not good and how not good?" Sheppard asked.

"Ok I have managed to get to the last commands issued to the city by the Ancients. The order was given to sink the city. It looks like it was under attack so it was sunk as a defensive option."

"Like Atlantis?" Sheppard asked.

"Looks that way."

"But the city was on the surface when we found it." Teyla answered.

"That was because it ran out of power. When the ZPM was depleted it rose to the surface. Only there were a lot more security protocols put in place than there were on Atlantis." McKay explained.

"Like?" Sheppard asked.

"When power was re-established the city went into lock down and started sinking."

"But you stopped that."

"By cutting the power." McKay answered. "Only whoever programmed it put in several contingencies including if the city was powered by a limited but a steady power supply."

"Like the generator?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok so what are the contingencies?" Sheppard asked.

"For starters all floors are isolated from each other and the security systems were activated. But on the bright side the system is not set to attack, unless it sees you as a threat. Which is why it shot at Ronon."

"Ok, but why did it shoot at Teyla?" Sheppard questioned.

"Because of her Wraith DNA."

"Ok, say I buy this, how do we deactivate it?"

"We have to disconnect the generator." McKay said.

"But it is on a different level." Sheppard pointed out.

"I know, but it is still accessible by the ventilation ducts."

"But they are really small. Zelenka struggled to crawl through them." Sheppard pointed out.

"I know and I have pulled the plans and there is one section that is significantly smaller."

"How much smaller?" Sheppard asked.

"Small enough for only one of us to have any chance to get through, even then it will be a really tight squeeze." McKay answered.

"No." Ronon growled from the bed, where he had been listening in as Jennifer patched up Teyla.

"No what?" Jennifer asked completely oblivious to the ongoing conversation.

"It's our only option." McKay said.

"What's our only option and why is everyone looking at me?" Jennifer asked, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who is following this story. I am disappearing for a few days so I can be turned into a corporate drone, I hope to be back with an update on Tuesday.


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't have to do this." Rodney told Jennifer as he secured a rope round her waist.

"It is not like there's another plan. Besides based on the number of injured any new plan will probably involve me as well."

"True, but you drowned and should be in hospital, you know, just in case." He said awkwardly.

"I'm symptom free at the moment and besides what I'll need is oxygen, which I am not going to get here."

"But still it can just sneak up on you."

"When did you become an authority on secondary drowning? No wait let me guess, Baywatch?"

"Don't knock it. It was educational." McKay said.

"Uh huh." Jennifer replied unconvinced. "Don't they teach anatomy in Canada?"

"Funny. You ready?"

"No."

"Is that likely to change?"

"No."

"Well just remember don't untie the rope as we can use it to pull you back if something happens. If it starts running out I will try to find some more. But there is over a hundred metres so it should be ok." He started, although Jennifer was not entirely sure all of it was directed at her. "Make sure you follow the instructions I gave you to the letter. This isn't surgery, a mistake will kill us."

"Thanks Rodney, I'll try to remember that next time you're on the table." Jennifer retorted, causing McKay to pale before saying as he crouched down.

"Come on, I'll give you a leg up."

Jennifer took a deep breath and put one foot in McKay's cupped hands.

"Your foot is freezing!" McKay exclaimed removing his hands, nearly causing Jennifer to fall over.

"Of course it is. Ignoring the cold water I was stuck in, have you tried walking bare foot round a city with non-carpeted floors?"

"No. That would be stupid." McKay answered. On seeing Jennifer's glare he added. "Unless you had no choice, when it's not stupid. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just keep your hands still this time."

"Right." McKay said cupping his hands once more. Taking a deep breath he said. "Ready."

Closing her eyes for a brief second Jennifer sighed and once again placed her foot in Rodney's hands.

"One, two, three." McKay counted before propelling Jennifer, unsteadily, upwards.

As soon as Jennifer's head was level with the opening she tried to grip the inside of the shaft with her arms, before pushing herself forwards. Huffing under her McKay manhandled her into the opening. When Jennifer was secure in the shaft Rodney relaxed muttering.

"It's not me who needs to cut back on the muffins." Then louder he called into the opening. "Turn on your radio and I will give you directions. Keep going straight for ten metres, then take the right then the next left. Once you have done that I'll be all set up with my computer."

"Ok." Jennifer said switching the radio on. "Straight, right, left." She repeated as she started of down the tunnel. Rodney checked the rope was feeding into the shaft ok before hurrying back to the room the others were occupying to set up his computer.

"She ok?" Ronon growled as soon as Rodney entered the room.

"Yes, yes she is fine." McKay answered as he took a seat and started typing. "She has her radio on if you want to ask her mundane questions."

Sheppard reached over to Teyla's vest and pulled out her radio.

"Doc you read?"

"Yeah. Everything ok?"

"Yes. Why haven't you reached the left yet?" McKay cut in.

"You want to crawl through these shafts?" Jennifer asked, before hissing.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing, I just caught my hand on a lip." She said, but Ronon did not relax.

"Ok I have you on sensors. There is a drop coming up in about two metres, you need to go down."

"How deep?"

"four or so metres."

"In feet?" Jennifer pressed.

"Um tenish."

"How ish?"

"Does it matter? I mean you can easily survive a two storey fall." McKay said causing Ronon to move towards the physicist, causing him to quickly add. "Not that you will need to of course because it is not that far." He explained whilst looking nervously at Ronon. "I mean it is a storey at most and perfectly safe. As safe as houses. No danger whatsoever." He continued as a grunt came over the radio.

"You can stop now Rodney I am down." Jennifer said.

"Ok, take the first left." McKay ordered as he glanced nervously at Ronon.

"You doing ok there doc? You sound a bit wheezy." Sheppard said

"Yeah, just unfit."

"You sure?" Sheppard pressed.

"I might have guessed you'd be another Baywatch fan." Jennifer muttered as she continued to crawl through the dark, cramped ducts.

"What do you mean that I'd be a Baywatch fan?"

"What's a Baywatch?" Ronon asked.

"Tv show about hot women," McKay started as he simultaneously held his hands in front of his chest, cupping them to mimic breasts, "in swimsuits."

"And you like this?" Teyla asked Sheppard.

"No." He answered. "Well yes but not for that reason."

"Um guys, need some instructions here." Jennifer said saving Sheppard from further scrutiny.

"Next right and then the exit to the ZPM room should be right in front of you." McKay said.

"I see it." Jennifer confirmed moments before she screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jennifer!" Ronon cried into the radio, ready to storm out of the room, only to be met by silence.

"McKay you picking up anything on the scanner?" Sheppard asked calmly.

"Jennifer, but nothing else."

"She moving?"

"Not noticeably." McKay replied causing Ronon to stride, whilst clutching his side, towards the door.

"You need to stay here Ronon." The Colonel ordered. "Right now there is no way to get to her, we need to wait for radio contact to be re-established." Before adding more gently, "you know I'm right." Before Ronon could respond a feminine groan came over the radio. Ronon hurriedly stretched out for Teyla's radio, hurting his already injured side in the process.

"Jennifer. Jennifer can you hear me?" He pleaded.

"Ronon?" A rather disorientated voice came back. As Ronon allowed himself to relax Sheppard took over.

"You ok there doc? What the hell happened?"

"The ventilation duct gave out, I came crashing through the ceiling. I guess I hit my head on landing."

"You ok?" Sheppard asked again.

"A bit bruised, but nothing serious."

"Are you still capable of removing the generator?" McKay asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

"That's not good enough. You have to be sure, otherwise we could all be vaporised." Rodney said completely oblivious to the looks being thrown his way.

"Take your time doc." Sheppard said. "I'm sure Ronon can find plenty of ways to entertain himself with Rodney and his gun."

"I'm ok." Jennifer confirmed.

"How much damage did you do?" McKay asked, surprising everyone with his sudden concern.

"Nothing serious." Jennifer answered. "As I said, I'm just a bit bruised."

"Not you." McKay exclaimed before muttering. "And people say I am egotistical." Taking a calming breath he asked. "Did you damage any of the equipment?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I mean you are heavier than you might think." McKay said. The others did not need to be in the same room as Jennifer to picture the expression on her face. After a noticeable silence Jennifer sighed and said.

"All the equipment is fine Rodney, I fell on the other side of the room."

"Really? Good. Ok then you need to start unplugging the generator." He said before starting with the detailed instructions and warnings.

After several minutes he seemed satisfied that Jennifer was ready to take on the responsibility.

"Ok, I'll just do a final check then you can start. But remember what I say goes." He said looking at his screen. "That's odd." McKay mumbled as he typed away. "Oh crap. Jennifer forget the generator, get out now." He half shouted.

"But-" Jennifer began before Rodney cut her off again.

"No now. We will start pulling on the rope." He said hurrying to the door, the others limping, or lurching after him.

"Whatever happens keep coming back. Don't stop. Why haven't you moved yet?" McKay asked still looking at his screen as he headed for the shaft opening on their level.

"I'm trying." Jennifer said, her voice betraying the fact she was on the verge of panic. "I am trying, but rope was never my strong point in gym."

"Just keep trying, we are going to start pulling you out." Rodney said as he swapped his computer for the rope.

"Jennifer we will get you out. Just do your best. You can make it." Ronon said, surprising himself with how clam he managed to sound.

"I'm in the duct." A panting Jennifer eventually said. "I can feel the rope pulling."

"Let us know if we are pulling to fast." Sheppard instructed.

"In this case there is no too fast." McKay said straining with effort. Before anyone could ask why, the tension in the rope grew and they could not pull it out.

"Stop." Jennifer half shouted over the radio. "I'm at the narrow part, I'll need to get round first. You need to feed me some more rope."

"You've got it doc." Sheppard said as the group lessened their grip. A couple of moments later Jennifer said.

"Ok I'm free." Just as the others began to pull again Jennifer exclaimed.

"Something has my leg! It's pulling me back. I can't shake it off." She part cried, part shouted into the radio as the rope cut into her waist, whilst whatever it was gripping her leg pulled her in the opposite direction.

Desperate not to loose her Ronon, ignoring the pain in his hands and side, pulled as hard as he could. Even with the combined effort of all of them the rope remain tight and unmoving. Then suddenly, all tension disappeared and the group, no longer fighting against resistance were propelled by their own effort away from the duct and onto the floor. Each member of the team, ignoring the strain to their already injured bodies, desperately scrambled to their feet and pulled the slack rope out whilst calling into the radio for a response, only to be met by silence. As they feared when the other end of the rope finally appeared Jennifer was no longer attached.


	11. Chapter 11

"McKay what happened?" Ronon demanded, unable to conceal his anger. The pain in his side the only thing stopping him using more physical methods of information gathering.

"I don't know exactly." McKay confessed.

"Can you still pick up the doc on sensors?" Sheppard asked.

"Give me a minute." McKay said pressing different parts of his screen. "Um, yes. She is moving away from the ZPM room."

"So she's alive?" Sheppard asked, hoping to calm Ronon.

"Yes."

"How do we get to her?" Ronon asked.

"I don't know. We are in the same situation as before. We are still isolated from the other floors."

"When you say moving." Sheppard asked. "Do you mean by herself? And what the hell grabbed her leg."

"I'm not one hundred percent certain."

"But you have an idea, else you would not have issued a warning." Sheppard pointed out.

"There was a strange reading on the sensors."

"Life signs?" Sheppard pressed.

"Yes and no." McKay answered causing Ronon to tense every muscle.

"This is not the time for twenty questions. Take a deep breath and then tell us in the most concise way what happened." Sheppard suggested, knowing Ronon was not far off increasing McKay's bone count.

"Replicators."

"Replicators?" Sheppard questioned in disbelief. "Explain."

Rodney was about to add a scything comment about Sheppard wanting concise answers, but one look at Ronon's rage filled eyes made him rethink.

"I detected some objects, emitting minimal heat, moving. By changing the scan settings I detected that each object had an unusual, but familiar, electromagnetic field associated with it."

"Replicators." Sheppard concluded as he looked over to Ronon, who despite his anger and fear was also looking weak and almost fragile. Moving his eyes down to Ronon's side, Sheppard saw blood was seeping through the bandages.

"Ronon. I know you are desperate to get after the doc but until McKay figures a way round this there is nothing you can do. So right now, we are going to head back to the room and try to stop your bleeding whilst McKay fixes the problem." Seeing the Satedan was unmoving he added. "If you bleed to death before we mount a rescue you won't be able to help her." Clearly torn, Ronon turned and walked back to the room.

"Find a solution Rodney." Sheppard half ordered half warned as he started to limp after Ronon. Teyla came along side and put Sheppard's arm over her shoulders, trying to take the strain off his leg.

"If Replicators are here why is there no power?" Teyla asked. "I thought that they could easily create ZPMs."

"I don't know, maybe it is a city for remedial replicators." McKay answered distractedly as he continued to type away.

"Is there anything else it could be, rather than replicators?" Sheppard asked.

"In theory yes. But there is no way of telling." The physicist answered as they re-entered the room.

"Well don't worry about that right now, your only priority is getting to the doc." Sheppard ordered before heading over to Ronon.

When Ronon was finally patched up to the best of Sheppard's abilities the Satedan immediately stalked over to McKay, who held a finger up and said. "Not now, something's happening."

"What?" Sheppard asked limping over.

"Three of the possible replicators have gone to the power room."

"Why?"

"I don't know." McKay said clearly frustrated. Before anything else could be said the room darkened.

With the power disconnected the group scrambled to the door hoping to get down to where Jennifer was. However, just as Teyla reached the door the lights flashed back into existence and the door remained shut.

Moving Teyla out of the way Rodney tried to rewire the circuitry to open the door.

"Before you ask I don't know and I am working as fast as I can." The physicist said plugging his computer to the control panel. "Oh not good. I have been locked out of all the systems."

"How?" Sheppard questioned.

"I don't know. But there is absolutely nothing I can do."

"Are you still connected to the internal sensors?"

"I doubt it, but give me a second." McKay replied. "No, we are locked in and effectively blind." He added causing Ronon to unholster his gun and aim it at the door.

"Ronon no." Teyla shouted. "Remember what happened last time." She warned, sternly but calmly. Ronon's wrist shook in hesitation and conflict before lowering his gun glaring.

"We'll get her back." Sheppard said, although his words did not appease the former runner who stalked round the room.

After a few minutes Sheppard started pressing McKay for progress updates.

"No. I have not made progress. They have locked me out of the system using code like I have never seen before. It could take me years to crack this." McKay explained.

"You don't have years." Sheppard pointed out.

"Nor do I have a quantum computer, see the problem?" McKay threw back.

"Not really." Sheppard said. "Just do your best."

"I am. But for the record Ronon pacing around like an expectant father isn't helping."

"Well just think what he will do to you if anything happens."

"Why to me? You're in charge." McKay said beginning to get worried.

"Because it was your idea." Sheppard said heading back over to Teyla, who quirked an eyebrow at him. Shrugging Sheppard said.

"He works best under threat of physical damage."

Before Teyla could respond the doors hissed open and all the Atlantis team drew their weapons.

"Please lower your weapons, you know that they have no effect on my kind." A voice said from the shadows of the corridor. "Besides you might hit your doctor."

"Where is she?" Ronon growled, no intention of lowering his gun.

"She is here." The voice said as the owner moved into the light of room revealing the unmoving body of Jennifer Keller in his arms.

"What have you done to her?" Ronon demanded, his voice almost shaking with rage.

"I apologise. My kind only have one way of establishing the truth. It can be an uncomfortable and draining process for those on the receiving end, especially, as in this case, if they resist. There is, however, no lasting damage. She will be fine." The humanoid figure said as he walked into the room towards the bed, where he gently lowered Jennifer down. Turning away from the bed he said. "I am sure that you have many questions. I will return when your doctor wakes up. For now I have granted you access to the archives." The replicator said moments before Ronon, unable to contain his rage charged at him, firing his gun.

At first the replicator did not react, instead he allowed the blasts to harmlessly get absorbed by his body. However, as soon as Ronon was in reach, the replicator's arm moved too fast for the eye to see and grabbed Ronon's throat. Maintaining a semi-firm grip it said.

"There is nothing you can do Ronon Dex. I mean none of you harm, but I will not allow violence against my kind." The replicator explained. Instead of relaxing, Ronon's struggles, despite his restricted oxygen supply, increased. "This is your final warning Ronon Dex." The replicator warned. Once again the warnings went unheeded and Ronon was thrown into the far wall. Facing Sheppard the replicator continued. "I will return later, please do not try to escape or harm us as it is you who would loose in the long run." With that the replicator left, the doors shutting and locking behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

"So any ideas?" Sheppard asked hopefully only to be met by silence. "Okay, the archives tell you anything McKay?"

"Not sure yet." Rodney answered in a dismissive 'don't disturb me' tone. Scrunching his eyebrows Sheppard looked over to Ronon and Jennifer.

"How you doing big guy?"

"Fine." Ronon said, unable to hide a grimace.

"I believe it is mainly his pride that is hurt." Teyla said moments before a small groan escape Jennifer's mouth.

Ronon immediately ran his non-broken hand gently along her cheek, willing her to wake up. However, when she finally woke up her first reaction was to back away from Ronon.

"Jennifer, it's ok. It's me." He said calmly.

"Ronon?" She questioned after a few moments, her face pale. "You're alive?" She added causing Teyla and Sheppard to exchange confused glances.

"I'm fine." Ronon said causing Jennifer to slowly and full of uncertainty lean into him. Wrapping his arms round her he whispered into her ear.

"It's ok. You're safe now."

Sheppard looked on wanting to find out what happened, but deciding to give Jennifer time before he asked any questions. After a few minutes of lurking on the side lines his impatience won out and he limped over to the bed.

"Hey doc." He greeted, causing her to flinch slightly in Ronon's arms. Recovering she pulled away from Ronon looking at John.

"Colonel. You shouldn't be putting weight on your leg." She said causing Sheppard to break into a grin before sitting on the side of the bed.

"I take it if you can boss me around you are ok? Seriously how are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head kills and I'm a bit disorientated, but other than that ok." She said as Teyla reappeared carrying some painkillers and water, which Jennifer gratefully accepted. Sheppard gave her a couple more minutes before asking.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was trying to escape and something burst through the duct and grabbed my leg. It was pulling me back, the only thing stopping it was the rope. Then something else, a hand burst through the duct in front of me and tore the rope. I was pulled through the duct and taken to another room by two replicators. When I got to the other room there were more of them and one stuck his hand into my head." As she trailed off Sheppard nodded in sympathy. "I tried to not to tell them anything, but I guess I failed."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, only General O'Neill has ever resisted and from the sound of it you gave them a hell of a fight." Sheppard said. "Besides those scenarios are scarily realistic, McKay still flinches when you use the word 'probe'. Try to get some rest." He added as Jennifer rested her head on Ronon's shoulder. It was then that she looked down and saw the blood soaked bandage.

"What happened?" She asked pulling away, moving her fingers down to his bandage.

"He tore his stitches trying to pull you out." Sheppard answered on Ronon's behalf. "I tried to patch him up, but there was only so much I could do."

"Lie down." She ordered the Satedan, who reluctantly and painfully reclined on the bed. Noticing his stiff movements she asked. "What have you done?"

"He got thrown into the wall by the replicator." Sheppard chipped in again, causing Ronon to glare at him.

"Anything else I should know about?" Jennifer asked.

"He got half strangled as well." The Colonel added, knowing his loose tongue would cost him a visit to the infirmary during their next sparring session. "I think I'll go bug Rodney." He added when he made eye contact with the former runner, not sure Ronon intended on waiting until the next sparring session.

"No weight on that leg." Jennifer said pressing her palm into her forehead trying to stop the throbbing pain.

The minute that Jennifer had finished stitching up Ronon and assessing his newest injuries she lay down next to him on the bed and shut her eyes.

"You ok?" Ronon asked concerned.

"Just can't shake this headache." Jennifer confessed, keeping her eyes scrunched shut.

"What happened when they were in your head?" Ronon asked concerned.

"Doesn't matter, it wasn't real." Jennifer said in a tone that Ronon, frustratingly, recognised as her 'I'm not talking about it' tone.

"Try to sleep." He suggested running his cut, but unbroken hand down her arm.

On the other side of the room Teyla walked over to Sheppard who sat staring half at Rodney and half at Jennifer.

"Any progress?" Teyla asked.

"Well Rodney is beginning to sound like a chimp with all the 'oooks', other than that I have no idea. How's the arm?"

"It is fine, as Jennifer said it is little more than a scratch."

"So if it came to a fight you are nearly at full strength?"

"I am, but against these replicators I am not sure what good it will do."

"Neither am I, I'm just assessing options." Sheppard replied grimly as the doors to the quarters opened causing everyone in the room to tense. As Sheppard and Teyla stood, Jennifer and Ronon sat up on the bed, Ronon noticing that Jennifer was remaining very close to him.

"Dr Keller. I am glad to see you are awake. I apologise for any unpleasant after effects." The visitor said before turning his focus to Sheppard. "If you are ready I am sure you have many questions you would like answering. I had hoped that by giving you access to the archive that you would have already found some of these answers, but as Dr McKay has used the access to seek for means of escape I assume none of your questions have been answered."

"Seems like a fair assessment." Sheppard shrugged.

"You are injured, please sit." The replicator said to Sheppard who warily sat back down. "I am aware of your previous experiences with my kind, but I assure you that you are perfectly safe and will not be caused harm."

"See, where we are from sticking your hand in someone's head counts as harm." Sheppard said.

"It is regrettable that we have to take such an action, but we have all we need. It will not happen again."

"If you really mean us no harm, why not simply ask for the information?" Teyla questioned.

"We are unable, by speaking and listening, to tell if someone is lying. We were programmed to only speak the truth, as such it can be easy to deceive us. Something that has cost us in the past. Therefore, to ensure we are being told the truth we must use a more invasive technique. But in the case of Dr Keller, when it became apparent where you are from and that she is a doctor, we needed to know if she had any experience with extreme ageing when in cyrogenic storage. Time was of the essence. Unfortunately we learnt only what we had feared."

"There was a human here?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yes, our creator. He was an, I believe you call them, Ancient. But the time he spent in storage was too much for his system. He died as soon as he was released. I'm sorry, I am not being clear, please allow me to start from the beginning." The humanoid figure said when he saw general confused looks lining the faces in the room. "During the Wraith war there were some who believed that if evacuation was necessary then as many of the local population should be saved as possible. This was not a view held by many, the majority believing that they should not interfere incase they influenced a society in a negative way. There were, however, enough supporters of the evacuation plan to allow the creation of five smaller cities, which would go to as many planets as possible and give the inhabitants the choice. In the case of this city, during its maiden voyage it was attacked by a Wraith Hive and badly damaged. It managed to flee and eventually crash landed on this planet. However, it was only a matter of time until the Wraith arrived. This planet was far away from any support ships and as such completely alone. Most personal were evacuated to the planet Gate. However, fearing the Wraith would obtain information about planets in other galaxies some stayed behind to sink the city, something that required much time and energy, due the damage already suffered. Our creator knew that as it stood there was no way to hold off the Wraith should they attack. So he created us to defend and help rebuild damaged systems, including the generation of new ZPMs, I believe you call them. Our sole purpose is to protect this city from the Wraith."

"Wait, if you can build ZPMs why was this city dead when we got here?" McKay asked cynically.

"As soon as the city was able to submerge everyone left except our creator, who stayed back to control the submersion. Originally the plan had been to wait for the Ancients to come and find us. However, as time went by it became apparent there would be no help, either because there was no one left to help or because our creator had been shunned for creating us. Shortly afterwards our creator grew ill. We scoured the archives, but could find no cure. Left with no choice we placed our creator in a pod. However, unsure of what we were capable of out creator left a program running which effectively deactivated us. We were only to become functional again when the city was attacked. As soon as Wraith DNA was detected we began to wake."

"So what are you going to do now?" Sheppard asked.

"Our only purpose is to protect the city. We will continue until we or the city no longer exist."

"So what are you going to do to us?" Sheppard asked.

"Your presence here has caused much debate. We wish you no harm, but we believe that if we release you, you will return and try to destroy us. For now I ask you to remain patient whilst we come up with an amicable solution."


	13. Chapter 13

"McKay any way of seeing if they are telling the truth?" Sheppard asked as soon as the doors shut.

"Give me a second to load up the archives. Ok they gave two versions of the archive, one in Ancient and one in English." McKay started.

"That was helpful of them." Sheppard commented wryly.

"Of course either or both could have been adjusted to say what they want." McKay suggested as he trawled through the files.

"So apart from knowing their level of competency at spelling and grammar, we will know nothing?" Sheppard asked.

"Pretty much." McKay confirmed.

"Then why are you still looking at the archives?"

"Because there is an English version. I may have complete access to 'Building a ZPM 101'."

"What about shields and weapons?" Sheppard probed beginning to feel excited.

"Definitely possible." McKay answered distractedly.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find us a way out?" Ronon growled frustrated at being trapped and not appreciating the potential technological break through.

"Nothing I can do." McKay waved him off, transfixed on the screen.

"How about you copy the relevant parts and then try harder?" Sheppard suggested. "A ZPM won't do you any good if you are dead."

"Fine." McKay muttered. "But there is nothing I can do."

"Rodney are you really saying you are being out smarted by a bunch of computers?" Sheppard asked.

"No of course not. It is just th-" McKay started.

"Then get us out of here, or do I need to promote Zelenka?"

"You wouldn't." McKay said. "Besides you can't."

"Woolsey can." Sheppard smiled as he turned his attention to the bed.

"How you doing doc?"

"Great." She answered, sarcasm lacing her voice. "For the record I am never coming on a mission with you again."

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"Cos collectively your team's luck is nearly as bad as mine. Putting us together is like spilling salt whilst stamping on a mirror, which is under a ladder."

"Our luck is not bad." Sheppard protested. "We just..." He paused trying to think of a suitable ending.

"Attract trouble?" Teyla suggested.

"Yes, no." Sheppard said. "How's Ronon?" He asked changing the subject.

Ronon opened his mouth to answer but a scathing look from Jennifer caused him to shut it again.

"He needs a hospital. He has lost a lot of blood." She explained. "Plus I can't be sure what damage was done when he hit the wall and he may need surgery on his hand." Jennifer listed, unable to hide her pessimism and frustration.

"Cheer up it could be worse. Rodney could be the one injured. Can you imagine how painful our eardrums would be from all the complaining?" Sheppard said. However, Ronon's pale and pained face meant the accompanying smile was a weak attempt to reassure Jennifer.

"Ok, I have something, but you won't like it." McKay eventually said.

"No." Sheppard immediately answered.

"It's the only way." McKay protested.

"No." The Colonel protested as Jennifer looked at Ronon and Teyla who looked as lost as she felt.

"It will be safe. I'd do the bare minimum. There is no risk."

"No risk?" Sheppard asked doubtfully.

"Well virtually no risk."

"Virtually no risk is too much risk. Last time you did it you created a genocidal race." Sheppard argued.

"You want to alter their base code?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"It's the only way."

"No it's not. Find another solution." Sheppard ordered.

"The only thing I can get access to is their base code." McKay countered.

"Is that not suspicious?" Teyla asked.

"Possibly, but if their creator was as paranoid as they made out it makes sense." McKay continued.

"Or they told that story to manipulate you into altering the base code. Find another solution." Sheppard argued.

"Fine, but don't just dismiss it."

"I'll label it plan u." The Colonel conceded.

"Plan u?" Teyla asked.

"Ultimate destruction of the universe." Sheppard explained as the door to the room reopened. The replicator from earlier walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

"We have decided your fate."


	14. Chapter 14

"We do not wish to be your enemy." The replicator said. "We believe that an alliance between us and humans will benefit both parties. However, we have deemed that you are not capable of such an alliance. Your mistrust of my kind would lead to you trying to terminate us."

"Isn't that what we would do without an alliance?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." The replicator confirmed. "And that is the dilemma. You are not ready for an alliance, but without one you would try to destroy us."

"Well that's just perfect. I finally get a translated section of the good part of the archive and I am going to be killed before I can exploit it." McKay grumbled.

"We are not going to kill you Dr McKay."

"You're not? But you just said we will try to kill you if we are not your friends or if we are your friends."

"That is correct."

"But you are not going to kill us?" McKay questioned, feeling he was missing something.

"Your previous experiences with my kind have left you unable to trust my kind. Only time will allow you to trust us."

"You are going to keep us locked up here for good. Aren't you?"

"You are partially right Dr McKay." The replicator said.

"I knew it." McKay muttered.

"How will locking us away for good bring about trust?" Sheppard asked.

"I said Dr McKay was partially right." The replicator pointed out. "We will not lock you away permanently. However, we know that we will not be safe releasing you whilst you know where we are."

"You are going to wipe our minds!" McKay exclaimed. "I'll go back dumber than Zelenka."

On seeing the confused look on the replicator's face Sheppard said.

"Rodney stop giving him ideas."

"We do not possess the technology to wipe your minds without causing you harm." The replicator tried to explain.

"So what are you going to do?" Sheppard asked.

"We are doing the final repairs on the city. Once they are complete you will be released and we will move the city to another location."

"You're going to let us go?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" McKay blurted out.

"We desire to live in harmony with humans. To achieve this trust is required. Holding you will serve no purpose."

"What will you do after you have relocated?" Sheppard asked full of doubt.

"We will protect the city and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For you to become ready to trust us."

"That could take a long time." Sheppard said.

"We are good at waiting Colonel Sheppard." The replicator said. "Now please excuse me, we have much that needs done."

"We can't just go." Ronon said when the doors shut.

"Why?" Jennifer and Rodney asked almost in unison.

"They know where we are based, they could try to hunt us down. If we leave them be we will always be in danger." Ronon explained. His face strained from pain.

"While Ronon is correct I do not see many alternatives." Teyla said.

"Rodney can you read and follow the base code?" Sheppard asked after a few minutes of silent deliberation.

"Yes."

"Without modifying it in any way, no matter how small?" The Colonel pressed.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. I just want you to read it. Can you do that?"

"Yes." McKay said, almost sulking that his talents were not being utilised.

"Good. Then read the code and ensure the whole serve the public trust, protect the innocent and uphold the law directives are in place."

"Would not checking for code that prevented the harming of humans be more beneficial?" Teyla asked.

"He just asked that." Rodney said nodding at Sheppard.

"Another box reference?" Ronon asked.

"How have you not seen Robocop?" Sheppard asked as Jennifer said.

"Don't forget the classified fourth prime directive."

"Like I would." McKay muttered before asking, "How do you know about it?"

"Is the doc not allowed to watch Robocop?" Sheppard asked.

"It's not exactly Cinderella." McKay pointed out as he scanned the code.

"Cinderella?" Teyla asked.

"Story about a girl who is made a slave by her step-family, but offered the chance of glamour by her fairy god mother. As a result a prince falls in love with her, but she has to go before midnight when her chariot returns to being a pumpkin. Anyway the prince finds her via her glass slipper and they live happily ever after." Sheppard explained, whilst subconsciously willing McKay to hurry.

"Fairy god mother? Glass slipper?" Teyla questioned more confused than she had been before.

"I tell you what next movie night we'll watch it." Sheppard answered.

"No we won't. The plot doesn't even work. The slipper should have turned back to the, whatever it was before. It is a stupid story. I mean had he seen her in rags originally he wouldn't even give her a second look." McKay said almost resentfully.

"Wow McKay, you seem to have real issues. Something I should ask Jeannie about?"

"Need I remind you she is married, Kirk?"

"What's that meant to mean?" Sheppard asked.

"You know fu-" McKay replied only to be interrupted.

"Guys!" Jennifer snapped. As all eyes turned to her she slightly reddened. "Sorry, but could you concentrate on establishing if we can go rather than bickering like school boys?" Not use to this side of Jennifer, McKay immediately looked back down at his screen. With a very sudden movement Jennifer stood and walked over to the bathroom muttering something about water.

Sheppard looked at Jennifer go then to Ronon.

"Don't know." The Satedan grimaced. Scrunching his eyebrows Sheppard looked to Teyla and nodded.

Taking the hint Teyla wondered over to the bathroom.

"Can I get you some more pain killers?" She offered.

"No thank you."

"Jennifer." Teyla said calmly. "There is no point suffering. If we need to take more drastic measures we will need you in peak condition."

"It's not that I want to suffer and besides my head is much better than it was." Jennifer said.

"Then why are you displaying a temperament more akin to Ronon?"

"Since we arrived we have been going through the supplies I brought fairly rapidly. The supplies are low and the others have greater need for them than I do." Jennifer explained. When Teyla quirked an eyebrow she continued. "I need to keep the swelling in the Colonel's leg down. Seeing how he refuses to rest it all I can do is give him anti-inflammatories. More serious is Ronon, he is starting to burn up. His wound is infected. Added to the blood loss it's...we need to get him back to Atlantis."


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok. Assuming this code is legit, it looks fine. They are not allowed to harm humans, unless they actively threaten they city or their creator. Also they are not allowed to leave the city, unless it is for the benefit of the city, such as going out to get materials to build a new ZPM." McKay explained.

"They don't need to leave the city to destroy us." Ronon pointed out.

"Thank you Ronon." McKay shot back before continuing. "They are not allowed to seek out the Wraith, only to defend. They can not lie and to be honest pretty much everything is covered. This is written a whole lot better than the last lot. I think the Ancients actually learnt their lesson."

"I still don't trust them." Ronon said.

"You don't trust anyone. And you trust things you can't beat up a whole lot less." McKay pointed out.

"Is there anything at all, no matter how small that makes you think that if we part ways like they are suggesting it will come back and bite us?"

"No." McKay said.

Sheppard looked round at his team, trying to fully assess the situation. When his eyes came to rest on Ronon, who was pale and clearly burning up he sighed.

"I guess we have no choice but to leave when they allow us to."

"That's a mistake." Ronon growled.

"It's not like we have any choice. Besides we need to get you back home." Sheppard said, unable to shake the bad feeling he had. Ronon growled in response, feeling responsible that Sheppard was not taking more aggressive action.

When the doors to the room finally opened and the same replicator entered, this time carrying a large box, the city's engines were already rumbling into life.

"We are ready to depart. We must now ask you to leave. Do any of you require assistance?" It said.

"No." Ronon answered on everyone's behalf as he stiffly stood, Jennifer watching his every move.

"Very well. I ask that you to try not to escape, the city defences are active."

Silently nodding the group moved into the fully lit corridor towards the now working transporter. When they finally reached the landing pad McKay's curiosity got the better of him.

"What's in the box?"

"A gift."The replicator said putting the box on the ground.

"A gift?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.

"As hard as you find it to believe, we really do seek peace. We understand that an exchange or a giving of items acts as a token of friendship. I therefore present you with these." It added removing the lid.

"But they're...really...they work?" McKay stammered out, practically drooling.

"I am afraid that these are all we can currently spare."

"All you can spare?" McKay echoed.

"But I believe they will meet your requirements, in the short term at least."

"Meet our requirements." McKay continued to parrot and drool.

"Rodney." Sheppard chastised, before turning his attention to the replicator.

"What do you want in return?" The Colonel asked.

"Nothing, this is a token of our good will. We only hope that one day you may be at ease with my kind."

"You are giving us 3 ZPMs?" Sheppard pressed, not trying to mask his doubt.

"We believed such a gift would help relations between our kind and yours."

"We can't be bought." Ronon growled.

"We did not mean to offend you." The replicator responded.

"What Ronon meant was that as much as we appreciate your gift we can not accept you as friends, until as you say, enough time has passed for us to feel at ease." Teyla quickly and diplomatically said.

"No I -" Ronon started only to be kicked by Teyla and shushed by Jennifer.

"That's very generous of you." Sheppard said as McKay picked up the box, his eyes wide. The replicator nodded in response.

"Good luck in your struggles Colonel. I hope that we meet again."

When the group were in the Jumper and the doors shut Sheppard said.

"Well that was interesting."

"I think maybe we should go before they change their minds." McKay said putting the box down and hurrying to the front.

"Can we use the ZPMs to supercharge the weapons or something?" Ronon asked as he heavily sat down, Jennifer by his side.

"No." Rodney said powering up the engines as John took his seat in the cockpit. "It would take too long and they will probably put their shield up the second we leave."

"How's Ronon doing doc?" Sheppard asked as the Jumper flew away from the city.

"He's ok." Jennifer called back. "His fever is holding at the moment."

"We need to make a brief stop. I promise it won't take long." He said as he flew towards the gate.

"We do?" McKay asked. "Where? Why?"

"We can't take the ZPMs back to Atlantis?"

"We can't? Why?" McKay questioned, convinced he misheard.

"Because McKay we have no idea what they may have done to them. I can't risk taking them back. We have to relocate them to a safe place."

"But," McKay whimpered.

"They'll be safe and if we ever really need to find them we can. But for now they are too great a risk."

"But..."

"This isn't negotiable McKay." Sheppard said dialling the gate. Noticing the address McKay complained.

"That planet are you insane?"

"They'll be safe from the Wraith." Sheppard explained.

"Safe from us as well if you are going to put them where I think you are." The physicist sulked as the Jumper disappeared through the gate.


	16. Chapter 16

"What about M36 Y21?" McKay practically begged as Sheppard flew over the planet's surface.

"The Wraith know about it." Sheppard said.

"They know about this one." McKay countered.

"Yes, but they are not stupid enough to come here."

"Surely that is a good reason for us not to come here and abandon the ZPMs?"

"McKay we have no idea what those ZPMs could do. If they have rigged them somehow they could take out a planet or even a solar system. So we can't take them home and we can't put them on an inhabited planet as we would be endangering the entire population."

"Ok what about putting them through the time dilation field?"

"How would we get them out? The Ancients all ascended remember?"

"Ok then how about Proculus?"

"It wouldn't work."

"Are you ruling it out just because it's a bit awkward round your ex?" McKay asked incredulously.

"Firstly, Chaya is not my ex, secondly, the Ancients get upset if she helps anyone other than Proculuns and thirdly Proculus is inhabited and I will not put the inhabitants at risk."

"But here? You might as well just throw them into the sea of lava on Taranis."

"If we did that we would rule out the chance of ever using them." Sheppard said patiently.

"How's that different from here?"

"Well for starters it is not a molten sea. Then there is the fact we can get to them anytime we want."

"As long as you don't mind getting a lethal radiation dose in the process."

"You are taking us to a radiation zone?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes and no. To get to where we are going we have to fly through some kind of underground cave system, which is a little radioactive."

"A little!" McKay exclaimed. "It makes Chernobyl look like a mere burp."

"How bad is it?" Jennifer pressed, running through all the different scenarios in her head.

"4000 exabecquerels." McKay answered on Sheppard's behalf. Jennifer mouthed the number in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?" She finally asked.

"Relax doc, the shields can easily hold for 7000."

"Really?" She asked relaxing.

"Yes."

"You are missing the point. They might not hold." McKay interrupted.

"But you've been here before?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep." Sheppard replied calmly.

"And the shields were fine?" Sheppard nodded again soothing Jennifer's doubts until another thought struck her. "Hang on if the radiation levels are so high, how will you deposit the ZPMs?"

"Well the radiation is confined to the caves, which only last a few hundred feet. Where we are going to deposit the ZPMs is perfectly safe, but to get there we have to go through the caves. Once we are at the drop off point it is safe to get out and stroll around. Although in this case I was just going to let McKay get out and drop the ZPMs."

"Why me? I am the only one who doesn't want to leave them here."

"Because Rodney you are the only one who is not injured." Sheppard said, his voice getting weary. "Besides I am sure you are the only person that you would trust to do it."

"But there is no radiation suit to wear."

"There is no need." Sheppard replied. "Now I suggest you monitor the shields carefully." He added to the still glaring McKay.

Not wanting to think about what they were about to do Jennifer retook her seat next to Ronon who squeezed her hand.

"It's fine." Ronon said sensing her nervousness. However, instead of finding solace in his words Jennifer's attention was drawn to how hot and sweaty his hand was. She immediately pulled her hand away from Ronon's and touched his face, which was on fire. She sprang up and started ripping open her medical bag, desperately searching for anything that would help take his temperature down.

"John." Teyla said leaning forward towards the Colonel.

"Hang on." He replied. "This last bit can be a bit tricky."

"Don't disturb him. A scrape now could kill us." McKay exclaimed as the Jumper passed a mere couple of metres from a jagged wall. "Could you have got any closer?"

"Yes." Sheppard snapped. "Ok we're through. Three minutes to drop off point." He added more calmly for the benefit of the others.

"I believe that speed is of the essence." Teyla finally managed to finish.

"I'm fine." Ronon called, although his voice betrayed how much discomfort he was in.

"I can tell from here you are not. We're nearly at the drop off. McKay as soon as we are down I want you out of the Jumper."

McKay was about to launch a stinging reply when he saw just how bad Ronon looked. So instead he moved to the back and picked up the box of ZPMs. Following Sheppard's instructions as soon as the Jumper touched down he opened the doors and headed out as Jennifer did all she could for Ronon.

"How is he?" Sheppard asked looking on from a distance.

"His fever is getting worse and quickly. We really need to get him back." Jennifer said her voice full of worry.

"McKay we need to go." Sheppard said over the radio.

"I'm not superman. I am going as fast as I can." McKay panted down the radio.

"Try to go faster." Sheppard encouraged looking down at his deteriorating friend before sharing a concerned glance with Teyla.

"Anything we can do doc?"

"Can you get the ice packs from the emergency kits please?" Jennifer said as she continued to assess Ronon.

"I'll get them." Teyla offered jumping up, just as Ronon lost consciousness.

"Rodney." Sheppard called down the radio.

"I'm here." McKay wheezed as he ran into the Jumper. The second he saw Ronon on the floor he shut the doors. "Good to go." He puffed.


	17. Chapter 17

Woolsey stood in the observation room looking down at the isolation area, restlessly tapping his fingers against his thigh waiting for Carson appear from running the latest tests. When the Scotsman finally did emerge Woolsey did not have time to ask any questions as Carson was already explaining the situation.

"Right, I have done every scan I can think of and they are nanite free. No traces of them not being them or that they are carrying a virus. However, with the exception of Rodney they are all going to be staying in for at least another twenty four hours."

"They are?"

"Aye. Ronon could even be in for a couple of weeks maybe more."

"How bad is he?"

"The two areas of concern are his hand and his side. His side has a serious infection, the antibiotics are holding it steady, but so far not improving it. Since he returned he has been in and out of consciousness, but he is not getting any worse. Anyone else and I would be worried about, but this is Ronon and he has overcome far more severe injuries. So I'm confident he will be ok, but due to the blood loss he suffered it could be a day or so before he is awake for more than a few minutes at a time. On a more positive note his hand is damn lucky if I'm being honest. It could have been far worse. The fact he did not require surgery is a miracle. He will make a full recovery, but it will take a while and the concern is he pushes himself to hard."

"And the others?"

"Teyla's wound is not bad and she will have full use of the arm again in a couple of weeks. Colonel Sheppard will be on crutches for about a month. There has been a bit of a calcium build up in the leg, which will need monitoring closely, but with physiotherapy it will be fine. Dr Keller is more bruised than anything else, but seeing she drowned and she was probed by the replicators I'll be keeping her in for another day or so. Plus if she is here Ronon tends to be a better patient." Carson smiled. "However, they need their rest, so I am afraid you will have to keep your questioning to a minimum. Except for Rodney who can leave after one more blood test."

"I understand." Woolsey confirmed. "Doctor, I can't help but notice that group appear to be somewhat disjointed." He added looking down into the isolation room, where Rodney sat by himself whilst Jennifer sat close to Ronon, but had not spoken since Woolsey arrived an hour ago.

"Aye, they are not their normal coherent selves." Carson conceded following Woolsey's gaze. "But I don't think it is what you think it is."

"So it's nothing to do with the mission?" Woolsey asked feeling relieved.

"Well no, I wouldn't say that as such. What I meant was it is not caused by alien intervention, directly anyway." Carson tried to explain. "That is to say it is not contagious. Well I mean bad moods can spread and that will probably happen, but it won't spread due to a parasite or device."

"Doctor!" Woolsey exclaimed now feeling lost and confused.

"Sorry." Carson apologised.

"Why does it look like the chief scientist of the expedition is, for lack of a better word, sulking?"

"Because he is." Carson answered as his radio bleeped. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to look at another patient." He said as he left the room leaving Woolsey question why he had taken his current post. Shaking his head he hovered in the observation room for a while before taking a deep breath and heading down to see them.

"Colonel, Teyla. How are you feeling?" Woolsey asked quietly trying not to disturb Ronon and Jennifer

"I'm fine." Teyla said as Sheppard nodded.

"Ronon?"

"Stable, the docs seem to think he needs rest and time." Sheppard said before nodding towards Jennifer, who was sitting by Ronon's bed side, her head resting on the bed, seemingly asleep. "Well the docs not in this room anyway. The doc is worried, but I'm not sure that is entirely based on science." Sheppard said. Woolsey stood silently for a moment trying to untangle the Colonel's words. Finally he nodded then asked.

"Why is Dr McKay ..." He paused thinking of a more diplomatic word than sulking.

"Sulking?" Teyla finished for him.

"Well I think it has something to do with the fact I wouldn't let him keep the ZPMs." Sheppard said stifling a yawn.

"ZPMs? What ZPMs?" Woolsey asked.

"That is kind of a long story." Sheppard said, not really up for going into details.

"Well I am sure Dr McKay can fill me in during the debriefing. Try and get some rest. You look like you need it." Woolsey said as he headed over to collect Rodney.

Several hours later Jennifer sat by Ronon's side, the others long asleep. For the last three hours she had sat watching Ronon. She watched him breath, she watched him grimace in pain and she watched as the nightmares contorted his face.

When Ronon finally stirred, he awoke to find Jennifer staring down at him.

"You ok?" He immediately asked.

"Your the one fighting off an infection." Jennifer said brushing his cheek.

"I'm fine." He said unable to hide the grimace.

"You're a terrible liar." Jennifer said.

"Only to you, besides I'm a worse patient. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." He said sceptically. "Why are you awake?"

"Not tired."

"You look tired."

"Can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I keep seeing...it doesn't matter."

"Yes-" Ronon started only for Jennifer to cut him off.

"You need to rest, your body is still struggling."

"As do you lass. Now both of you get some rest or I'll sedate the pair of you." Carson said from behind Jennifer.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey doc, how you feeling?" Lorne asked walking to the side of Jennifer's bed.

"Ok thanks." She answered. Lorne spent a long hard minute staring at the bags under Jennifer's eyes, assessing just how bad she looked. Putting it down to a hard mission he finally asked.

"And Ronon?"

"Better than yesterday, his fever has dropped slightly."

"That's good." The Major said before he was interrupted.

"Major, those chocolates for me?"

"Um no Sir, they're for the doc." Lorne answered, quickly handing the bars to Jennifer before turning round to face Sheppard. "Colonel. How are you feeling Sir."

"Peachy." The colonel shot back.

"Where's Teyla?"

"She escaped this morning. Carson apparently trusts her to rest even though he doesn't trust me to do the same."

"Really?" Lorne asked his tone dripping in sarcasm. Sheppard scrunched his eyebrows then asked.

"Everything been ok while we've been away?"

"Yes Sir. No problems to report."

"Oh." Sheppard responded.

"Is there a problem with that?" Lorne asked confused.

"Yeah. I had kinda hoped you would have screwed up."

"You did? Why?"

"Well Major I have some bad news for you and it seems a bit harsh to inflict this on you if you have done nothing wrong, but I guess I have no choice." Sheppard said causing Lorne to pale slightly.

"While we were on the mission the good doctor over there declared she was never going on a mission with my team again."

"Can you blame her Sir?" Lorne asked. As Sheppard feigned hurt the Major explained. "I mean your team has a certain knack for attracting trouble, matched only by the doc. So sending her with your team would be like...well I don't think there are enough rabbit feet to counter it Sir."

"Thank you." Jennifer said from her gurney

"That was her conclusion too. Which unfortunately for you means you are now responsible for the doc's off-world safety."

Lorne looked from the Colonel to Jennifer, unsure how Jennifer would react. Noticing Jennifer did not look distraught and the Colonel seemed to be smirking Lorne relaxed and asked.

"Why do you say it like it is a death sentence?"

"Well Major there are two reasons for that. Firstly, Ronon will want to be sure that you are up to the task so will, as soon as he is fit, be personally training you. Secondly, if anything does happen you will have Ronon to answer to." Sheppard smiled.

"Well thank you Sir."

"Anytime Major." Sheppard replied as Woolsey entered the infirmary holding several files.

"This doesn't look good." Sheppard muttered.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Woolsey smiled.

"Like it is going to be a long morning."

"Dr McKay gave quite a detailed report, but there were some details he was not clear on. He seemed to get stuck on a particular issue."

"The ZPMs?" Sheppard guessed.

"Indeed. Do you remember what I said to you when I gave you the go ahead for the mission?"

"Something about you not dealing with the IOA if something went wrong."

"More precisely it was that you would deal with the IOA if it went wrong."

"But you never really specified what counted as wrong."

"I think uncovering more replicators counts as wrong and bringing back eighty percent of your team injured counts as wrong."

"Well technically..." Sheppard started but could not think of a worthy argument.

"So I will leave all the paper work to you. Dr Beckett assures me that you are capable of doing it."

Woolsey smiled before leaving the infirmary.

"Well he's off my Christmas card list." Sheppard murmured as the doctor in question ambled over.

"Morning all. I am just going to try Ronon on a new drug the-" He started before Jennifer cut him off.

"Why are you changing his medication?"

"Nothing to worry about, it is just the current cocktail is not causing any great improvements so I am going to try something else to help speed up his recovery." Carson said. Seeing the worry etched on Jennifer's face he added. "Do you want to read his file first?"

"No. It's fine." Jennifer conceded, not wanting to question Carson's judgement.

"Good. Well I will check his wound while I'm at it. I should be done in about twenty minutes by which time all non-patients are to be out."

"And I thought you were bossy." Lorne said in a stage whisper to Jennifer. She, however, did not react. Carson rolled his eyes at the Major, before disappearing behind the curtains he was drawing round Ronon's bed.

"So what exactly happened on the mission? So far I have only heard rumours and they are pretty wild." Lorne asked hoping to bring Jennifer's attention away from the curtained area.

"Nothing special." Sheppard shrugged after Jennifer failed to answer. "What have you heard? Anything about a bath?"

"A bath?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah, the doc and me shared a bath." Sheppard said. Seeing the sceptical look on Lorne's face he asked. "Why does no one believe me? If I keep repeating it maybe people will believe me. Or better yet you could just confirm it." He said looking at Jennifer. When Jennifer looked him in the eyes he added. "I mean you were the one who wanted us naked."

Lorne tried to process the conversation and he was just managing to lift his jaw, metaphorically, from the floor when an alarm sounded from behind the curtain.

"Get a crash cart here." Carson ordered.

Jennifer immediately tried to get up only for Lorne to hold her in place, knowing that the other doctors would need space.

"I need the cart now." Carson shouted moments before adding. "He's flat lining."


	19. Chapter 19

"Clear." Carson shouted as he placed the defibrillators on Ronon's naked chest. As the current surged through Ronon's body his back lifted of the bed, but the heart monitor continued to show a flat line.

"I need a milligram of epi." Carson barked pulling the defibrillators away. "Charge to twenty." He added as he looked at the monitors.

"Pulse ox down to 80 doctor." Marie said. Nodding grimly Carson picked up the paddles again.

"Clear." He ordered placing them back on Ronon's chest and sending another jolt through the runner's body.

"Get five units of blood in here." Carson ordered as once again the heart monitor showed less signs of life than Ronon. "Push another milligram of epi and charge to twenty." He added looking down at Ronon. "Come on lad you've been through too much to give up now." He murmured as the paddles charged. As soon as they were ready he placed them on Ronon's chest and once again shouted. "Clear."

Once again Ronon's body momentarily lifted off the bed before returning to it's still state. Carson watched the heart monitor remain lifeless.

"Come on Ronon." He half begged, half ordered. "Charge to thirty."

"Pulse ox down to seventy-four and it's been a minute." Marie informed Carson, who took the paddles to Ronon's chest one more.

"Clear." He ordered just before he sent another jolt of electricity through the former runner.

"We have Sinus tach doctor." Marie observed causing Carson to whisper.

"Good lad." Then turning his attention back to the rest of the staff he said.

"What's the pressure and pulse ox?"

"Pressure's 90 systolic and pulse ox is eighty-five and rising."

"Ok we are moving him to the O.R. now. Dr Cole you are on anaesthesia. I want him ready in four minutes." Carson ordered. Following a chorus of, 'yes doctor's Ronon was wheeled towards the operating room. Closing his eyes Carson took a deep breath then left the curtained area

"Carson?" Sheppard asked as Carson's head emerged.

"I need to operate on him now."

"Why? Anaphylaxis doesn't require surgery." Jennifer asked, her voice strained.

"Anaphylaxis?" Carson asked confused. As soon as he caught on to Jennifer's line of thinking he said. "No lass, the drugs never got into his system. He's bleeding out. As soon as he's stabilised I'll let you know." He finished before hurrying off to prepare for the surgery.

Lorne who was still standing behind Jennifer holding her in place spun her round.

"He's going to be fine." He said, impressed that his voice sounded so confident. Not waiting for Jennifer to reply he drew her into his arms and held her close. Looking over her head Lorne saw Sheppard reaching for his radio.

"John. How is he?" Teyla asked when she finally arrived.

"In surgery." Sheppard replied. "Other than that I don't know." Teyla immediately caught on to the fact that the Colonel was not telling her everything, looking over to Jennifer she knew why. On the bed next to Sheppard Jennifer sat, legs dangling over the side, looking to the operating room. Lorne was by her side with an arm wrapped round her looking concerned.

"He'll be fine." Teyla said for John's benefit but loud enough for Jennifer to hear. John nodded in response desperate to believe her, but somehow deep down he was unable to do so. Taking a seat by John's bed Teyla joined the others in their silent vigil.

When Carson emerged from the operating room four hours later, his scrubs covered in blood, Jennifer immediately sprang off the bed. Carson looked at Jennifer, who looked like she on the verge of a break down. Seeing her like this caused the guilt to well up inside him. Seeing the guilt on Carson's face Lorne immediately feared the worse and moved to Jennifer's side. All the while Jennifer waited in terrified silence for Carson to tell her the news.

Stopping a couple of feet away from Jennifer Carson took a deep breath and said.

"I'm sorry I should have caught it earlier. I'm becoming too reliant on the scanners. The blow he took to his back chipped one of his ribs. The bit of bone that chipped off entered his bloodstream and ripped a hole in a vein. We found the offending piece, but the damage was serious." Carson explained, but Jennifer was no longer listening. The blood pounding round her body meant she could not hear anything other than it. She knew she was breathing fast, too fast, but everything seemed distant. She could see faces, familiar yet strange. She could hear voices but not understand what they said. She could feel her stomach clench and every muscle tense as her heart continued to beat faster and faster. Then the room moved, first it spun, then she seemed to float. He heart continued to race as panic set in. Then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

"Carson?" Sheppard asked as soon as Carson had finished examining Jennifer.

"I think it is just a combination of stress and exhaustion. The sedatives I gave her will keep her out for a few hours. After that we need to keep a close eye on her. Although her breathing has returned to normal her blood pressure is very high. That's two from two on screw ups from me today." The Scottish doctor said depressed.

"It's not your fault Carson, besides you said she'll be ok." Sheppard tried to console him.

"Aye, but if I started the conversation with, 'he's fine' she probably wouldn't have reacted like that."

"Do you think she might not know Ronon is going to be ok?" Teyla asked

"Bloody likely I'd say." Carson replied. "She probably stopped processing external stimuli pretty early in that conversation."

"Well at least we have good news for her when she wakes up." Sheppard said. "But doc, please never start that type of conversation with an apology, we all thought he hadn't made it when you did."

"I know, I just felt so guilty. I should have spotted it earlier. Jennifer's a wreck because I missed something, I just felt so..."

"Guilty?" Lorne finished.

"Aye."

"Carson none of this is your fault." Teyla soothed, however, Carson would not accept it.

"Anyway, I need to run some more tests on Ronon." He said quickly changing the conversation.

"When can we see him?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm keeping him in recovery for the next couple of hours. After that I'll review the situation. If he is showing improvement one of you can see him, but only for a couple of minutes." Carson explained just as a flustered looking McKay entered the infirmary.

"Is he ok? I've only just heard." He started only to see Carson's bloody scrubs and Jennifer lying silently and seemingly asleep on a bed. Jumping to what he viewed as the only logical conclusion he paled. "Oh god. When? What happened? I can't believe he's gone, he was always so Ronony."

"Rodney!" The Colonel cut him off. "Ronon is fine, he is in recovery."

"Really?" McKay asked relieved, until his mind returned to the fact that Jennifer was asleep. "What's wrong with Jennifer? Did she pick something up in those shafts? Is it from the drowning?" He asked clearly worried.

"Jennifer will be fine." Teyla said.

"But she's sleeping. She would never sleep while Ronon was in danger unless she was sedated. You sedated her?" He accused Carson.

"I had to Rodney, she was having a rather severe reaction to stress and exhaustion."

"You did didn't you?" McKay asked looking appalled. "You came out of surgery all covered in blood and started the conversation 'I'm sorry'?" He said, putting on a terrible Scottish accent for the 'I'm sorry'. "Do you have any idea how many years you have knocked of my life doing that to me?" The physicist ranted until he saw the guilt plastered on Carson's face. "But I guess you wouldn't be you if you did it any other way." He added.

"Yes, well, I need to check on Ronon." Carson said hurrying off.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Rodney? He feels bad enough as it is." Sheppard chastised.

"Maybe. But you have no idea what's it like every time you do something stupid and require surgery. I'll apologise later." Rodney mumbled before adding. "And I'm still not talking to you Judas."

"I can tell." Sheppard sarcastically shot back, while Teyla sighed at yet another reference she did not understand.

"You're not?" Lorne asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really." McKay confirmed causing Lorne to turn to Sheppard and say.

"I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

**"Strong am I with the Force, but not that strong." Sheppard threw back, ignoring McKay's scowl. Teyla's glare was, however, a little more distracting. **

**"You really have to come to the next Star Wars marathon." Sheppard said. **

**"If you spent as much time practising the moves I teach you as you do watching movies you may return from missions less injured." Teyla returned, causing Lorne to stifle a laugh.**

**"Don't you have paperwork to do?" Sheppard asked Lorne.**

**"No Sir. I am up to date and I have been given strict orders not to help you with the reports from the last mission." Lorne replied missing Sheppard's not so subtle hint to leave.**

**Two hours later the conscious members of the group were beginning to get worried about the fact Carson had not emerged with news about Ronon. Each person was jumping to conclusions as to why Carson had disappeared. By the time Carson did re-emerge the tension in the room was so high the doctor thought the replicators must have declared war.**

**"What's happened?" He asked.**

**"Nothing. Just waiting for you doc." Sheppard said slightly confused.**

**"Oh." Carson said.**

**"How's Ronon?" Teyla pressed.**

**"Well he is stable and has come round. However, due to the anaesthetic and the morphine he is a wee bit out of it."**

**"Ronon's high?" Sheppard asked.**

**"No he's not...well that is as good a description as any." Carson conceded. "Anyway he won't be making much sense for a day or so, but that is completely expected so don't worry."**

**"Can we see him?" Sheppard asked.**

**"One of you can for two minutes."**

**"Teyla." Sheppard immediately said.**

**"Ok then, this way my dear." Carson said ushering Teyla towards the recovery area.**

**"I mean it, two minutes only and don't work him up. He needs rest." The Scotsman reiterated as they reached the recovery area.**

**"Of course." Teyla assured him before heading in.**

**"Ronon." She said softly as she reached his bedside.**

**"Teyla." Ronon slurred. "Where's Jennifer?"**

**"She is resting." Teyla carefully answered. "Do you wish for her to be woken?" She asked already knowing what his response would be.**

**"No." Ronon shook his head.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Empty."**

**"You are hungry?" Teyla asked unable to believe his appetite had been left unscathed.**

**"No. Empty. I miss her. Her hair, her shower stuff, her smile. She never really smiles on missions, I think she worries too much." He listed. **

**When Teyla realised that Ronon was pining over Jennifer she smiled and squeezed his good hand.**

**"Do you think she'll be mad? I don't want to upset her. I could give her some of those lights."**

**"Lights?" Teyla asked.**

**"The ones over there, they twinkle. They're pretty, she likes pretty." Ronon said, although Teyla could see no lights.**

**"It's all right. It's an effect of the drug. His brain is interpreting stimuli in a slightly different way." ****Carson said quietly from behind her.**

**"Hey doc." Ronon smiled a big toothy grin. **

**"Hello Ronon. Now it's time for you to get some rest."**

**"Don't want to." Ronon slurred. However, his eyes were already shut.**

**"Of course you don't." Carson said as Ronon drifted off again.**


	21. Chapter 21

As Jennifer began to come round she knew something was wrong, but could not focus on what. Her head pounded and she couldn't focus or think, but she knew something was wrong. Forcing her eyes open she sure Lorne staring down at her.

"Hey doc." Lorne smiled, his eyes however swirled with concern.

"Evan?" Jennifer asked confused. "What happened?"

"You've been asleep." He said.

"I have?" Jennifer asked, trying to recall past events. "Where's Ronon?" She asked moments before memories of him crashing came back. Sitting up so fast she nearly head butted Lorne she fought off the dizziness to scan the room for Ronon. As her eyes settled on the empty bed next to her she unlocked the rest of the events.

"He's gone." She whispered as tears threatened to take over.

"No he's fine. He is in recovery." Lorne said quickly.

"But Carson said..."

"You kinda collapsed before Carson had finished. I promise you he's fine."

"But..." Jennifer started trying to understand what was happening. Lorne placed his hands on her shoulders and said.

"I promise you he is ok."

"I want to see him." Jennifer said trying to unhook herself from all the monitors.

Knowing he was not going to win the argument Lorne sighed. "Carson is going to kill me."

"Ok doc you can see him, but we do it my way as technically you are not allowed out of bed. I'll check it is clear first then you can see him if you promise to eat something afterwards." Jennifer nodded desperate to see Ronon. Lorne thought she would have agreed to anything. "Stay here." He ordered as he left her bedside.

Jennifer watched him go then finished disconnecting herself. Not waiting for Lorne to return she swung her legs over the side of the bed until her feet touched the floor. Still trying to clear the fogginess from her mind she slowly stood and rather unsteadily walked towards the recovery room.

"Doc I told you to wait." Lorne said when he nearly knocked her over as he returned to her bed.

"I'm fine." She said trying to get pass him.

"Good to know, but not what I was worried about." Lorne said as he stepped out of her way. "I was wrong. Carson is going to use me as a pin cushion, then kill me." He grumbled as he watched Jennifer disappear into the recovery area.

Jennifer hurried over to Ronon's bedside and then stood watching him breath, trying to convince herself he was alive, scared that if she spoke to him or touched him that he would disappear. Finally her need for contact became greater than her fear and she squeezed his non broken hand with one of hers, whilst using her other hand to gently brush his cheek. When he did not vanish she allowed herself to believe he really was alive and tears on relief flowed down her face.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked stirring.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Happy?" Ronon asked. His mind still clouded by the drugs could not make sense of her statement. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just glad you're alive."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ronon said, his voice thick with sleep and confusion. Jennifer smiled through the tears and bent down to kiss him.

"Missed you." Ronon said when she pulled back before adding. "Stay."

Jennifer's mind knew that Ronon needed to sleep and her presence might hinder that, but her body refused to move from his side.

An hour later a guilt ridden Carson returned to the infirmary having decided that he would personally monitor Ronon. The staff might temporary evict him from the infirmary but that did not stop him returning when the path was clear. As he walked through the darkened part he saw Sheppard was sound asleep and Jennifer was missing. Hurrying over to the recovery room he saw Lorne on a chair just outside, fast asleep.

"Major." Carson said shaking Lorne awake.

"Doc?" Lorne asked opening his eyes wide and blinking a few times.

"Where's Jennifer?" Carson asked, not seeing the need to answer Lorne's question.

"With Ronon." Lorne replied sheepishly. "She needed to see him."

"I know." Carson said. "How long has she been in there?" Lorne looked at his watch, then blinked again convinced he had misread the dial.

"An hour." He eventually said.

"An hour?" Carson shouted, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "They are both meant to be resting."

Before Lorne could respond the door to the recovery room opened and a tired Marie emerged.

"Could you keep the noise down there are patients trying to sleep." She said, before adding a, "doctor."

"Sorry." both men mumbled.

"And you are off duty." Marie pointed out to Carson. "I have orders to ensure you do not return until seven."

"You do?" Carson asked.

"I do. So please leave. They are both fine." She said. When Carson did not move she continued. "Now doctor."

Taken aback by this new side of Marie, Carson retreated from the infirmary leaving Lorne staring at Marie.

"Something wrong major?" She asked.

"No. The doc ok?"

"She's fine." Marie said, her posture relaxing. "You should try and get some rest. If anything happens I call you."

Reluctantly Lorne stood up and stiffly left the infirmary.

"Carson you ok?" McKay asked as he sat down opposite the doctor in the mess hall the following morning.

"Dandy."

"Was that sarcasm?" McKay asked biting into his toast.

"Yes Rodney."

"What's up?"

"Apart from the fact I nearly killed Ronon, then attempted to give Jennifer a nervous break down, nothing much."

"Do they teach self-pity in voodoo school or is it part of the entrance exam?" McKay asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Jennifer are both holding yourselves responsible for Ronon. Can't you accept that he was an unpredictable time bomb. You ran every test you could and it all came back fine. Jennifer didn't even have gadgets to use but still got Ronon back here, yet she still blames herself. If you want to blame anyone blame Ronon. He was the macho idiot who took on a replicator, despite several warnings. You both did all you could, it is neither of yours fault." He said as he gulped down his coffee.

"But-" Carson started.

"Look was there any other test you could have done that would have changed things?"

"No."

"Well then. When it mattered you did what you had to and Ronon will be fine."

"But Jennifer-"

"Should know you better by now and have listened to everything you had to say. Besides if she was on the verge of a breakdown it is better for it to happen in the infirmary." McKay continued.

"But-"

"Carson you and I both know that out of the two of us my intellect is the greater. So any argument we have can only ever be won by me. So save us some time and accept I'm right."

Carson stared at Rodney unsure of what to say in response.

"I think it is customary to thank me now." Rodney said.

"For what?"

"For what?" McKay repeated in disbelief. "Have I been the only one listening. You can thank me for proving it was not your fault and getting rid of the guilt."

"Thank you." Carson said, still unsure what he was thankful for, but deciding this was the easiest path.

"You're welcome." McKay said smugly. "Now if you will excuse me I have to try and retrieve some important data and put in another request for the ZPM extraction." He added as he stood up, leaving Carson completely lost.

A few minutes later Teyla entered the mess hall and saw Carson with a distant look on his face. Making her way over she tried to get his attention with no luck.

"Carson." Teyla called waving her good arm in front of his face.

"Hmmm, oh morning Teyla." He greeted having been pulled back to the here and now.

"Are you ok? You seem a little distracted." She asked.

"I guess you could say I feel like I've been tango'd."

"Excuse me?" Teyla asked growing more concerned.

"Sorry." Carson smiled. "I just had an odd conversation with Rodney. How's the arm?"

"It is a little stiff." Teyla confessed.

"Well don't forget the painkillers I gave you."

"How is Ronon this morning?" Teyla asked ignoring the suggestion.

"When I checked on him at six his fever was breaking and everything else was returning to normal. I think he is out of the woods, but it will be another twenty-four hours before I will say that confidently."

"And Jennifer?"

"Again better than yesterday, the trick will be keeping her away from stressful situations for a while. I'm going to advise counselling, but knowing Jennifer it will be a bit of a fight to get her to go and keep going."

"And how are you?"

"I'm ok. Nothing that a good glass of single malt won't help with." He smiled again.

"So the reason you have not touched your food is?" Teyla asked.

"I'm not very hungry." He said weakly. "And now it is seven so if you'll excuse me I need to go back to the infirmary."


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure it was wise?" Teyla asked Sheppard as they made their way to the mess hall.

"He was growing restless. Besides if he is not in the infirmary the doc won't be in the infirmary. She needs to rest."

"I agree that Jennifer needs to rest, but won't it upset her that you aided Ronon is disregarding medical advice."

"Probably, but in the long run it is for the best. Besides Carson was ok with it."

"But Carson won't be doing your medical next month." Teyla pointed out.

"Do you always have to be so picky?" Sheppard asked as they had to dodge out of the way of a fast moving Czech scientist.

"Colonel. Teyla." Zelenka greeted as he scurried out of the mess hall.

"Zelenka." Sheppard returned. "Everything ok? You seem in a hurry to leave."

"Rodney is um, worse than usual." He answered cryptically before rushing out.

"Well this will be fun." Sheppard said sarcastically as he and Teyla made their way over to Rodney's table, having cautiously run his eyes round the room first.

"Is he still upset with you over the ZPMs?" Teyla asked.

"Yep."

"But it has been nearly two weeks."

"I would have more chance of an elephant forgetting that I stole its peanuts than Rodney forgiving me." Sheppard said, causing Teyla to frown in confusion.

"Rodney." Sheppard said cautiously as he sat down. The scientist looked up at Sheppard with a scowl on his face before returning his attention to his laptop.

"How are you Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"Overworked." McKay said as stared at his screen. Sheppard looked over to Teyla and mouthed,

"Told you." Causing the Athosian to shake her head.

"Rodney is it not possible for you to return and scan the ZPMs."

"Colonel Doom-monger over there has put paid to that suggestion. They are in quarantine for a minimum of three months."

"What about the database that you copied."

"Apparently it had some sort of protection on it. It did not save to the disk." McKay said sounding more and more depressed.

"At least you are in good health." Teyla tried.

"Although probably not for long." Sheppard said.

"So you are finally acknowledging what the extra work is going to do to me?" McKay said sounding vindicated.

"No I was making an assumption based on the fact that Ronon is recovering and out of the infirmary."

"What does Ronon have to do with my health?"

"He is still angry that you sent his girlfriend into a replicator infested ventilation shaft." Sheppard smiled.

"But..." McKay began.

"I'm sure it won't hurt much." Sheppard said. "Well after a few weeks anyway."

"Jennifer wouldn't let him." Rodney argued.

"Ronon's his own man Rodney." Sheppard continued.

"In fact when it comes to Jennifer's protection I believe that there is only one person who could intervene." Teyla said.

"You're right." McKay said clicking his fingers. "You have to help me."

"I was in fact referring to John."

"Its a shame you're not talking to me." the Colonel smiled. "Well if you will excuse me." He said picking up his crutches.

"But you've just got here." Teyla said.

"I know, but Woolsey is likely to look for me here." He smiled before leaving.

A couple of levels away Ronon was beginning to wonder if leaving the infirmary had been a good idea. Jennifer definitely didn't seem to see its merits.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked Jennifer who was pacing in her quarters.

"I would be happier if you were in the infirmary."

"I'm fine."

"Ronon you nearly died. In fact technically you did die. I thought I lost you." Jennifer ranted, her voice breaking at the end.

"Carson fixed me up. This way I can be with you."

"You should be resting." Jennifer argued.

"I am resting, well I would be if you stopped pacing." He said causing Jennifer to stop mid stride. "I can't rest when I'm worried about you. If I'm here I can be with you and you won't leave me so you can't work which is good for you." Ronon said as he used his good hand to tug Jennifer down onto the bed.

"I'm just worried about you." Jennifer said.

"I know. But I'm fine." Ronon said just as their door chimed.

"Probably Sheppard." Ronon shrugged as Jennifer climbed off the bed and moved to the door.

"Mr Woolsey." Jennifer said, her surprise evident.

"Dr Keller." Woolsey said awkwardly. "Is this a good time?"

"I guess." She replied feeling worried all of a sudden. "Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you." He said walking into the room.

"Ronon." He greeted when he saw the former runner sitting on the bed.

"Woolsey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I'm surprised you are out of the infirmary." Woolsey said causing Ronon to shrug. After an awkward silence Woolsey pointed to a chair and asked.

"Do you mind?"

"No. Make yourself comfy." Jennifer said, still unsure where this visit was going. Woolsey moved over to the chair and sat down, keeping his back rigid. Placing his hands on his knees he scanned the room then looked at Jennifer and smiled. Confused Jennifer smiled back and the room remained silent. Eventually Woolsey asked.

"Are you fully recovered Dr Keller?"

"Pretty much."

"It was quite an adventure from the sound of it." Woolsey commented.

"That'd be one way of putting it." Jennifer replied glancing over to Ronon who looked bemused.

"And you Ronon? You seem to have a knack of getting injured." Again Ronon silently shrugged.

"Was there something you wanted?" Jennifer asked.

"I wanted to check on the progress of two valued members of the expedition." Woolsey said."And it occurred to me that I don't really know much about you."

"Really?" Jennifer asked unable to hide her doubt.

"No." Woolsey admitted. "I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Ronon asked.

"I need to-" He began only for the door chiming, again, to cut him off.

"You want me to ignore it?" Jennifer asked Woolsey.

"No please answer it."

"Okay." Jennifer said moving over to the door.

"Hey doc." Sheppard's cheery voice said. "You're not glaring at me so I assume I'm forgiven?"

"Colonel." Jennifer said.

"You mind if I hang here a bit?"

"Um." Jennifer started, aware that the room was already on the crowded side.

"I promise I won't cause trouble or agitate Ronon." Sheppard pleaded. Not waiting for Jennifer's reply he walked past her into the room only to come face to face with Woolsey.

"Ah crap." He whispered.

"Good morning Colonel." Woolsey said smiling. "You are a hard man to track down. "Now I am sure these two would like some privacy, so you can come and write your reports in my office." Turning towards Jennifer and Ronon he said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I wish you a speedy recovery." Woolsey said ushering Sheppard out of the room. When the door had shut Jennifer looked to Ronon.

"What just happened?"

"Sheppard got snagged by Woolsey." Ronon said smiling.

"Why do you look so pleased about that?"

"Means we're not going to get disturbed."

"Don't get your hopes up, you're meant to be resting." She said sternly as she sat on the bed next to Ronon.

"I rest better with you in my arms." He said, stiffly moving his arm round Jennifer's body. Giving in Jennifer carefully leaned into him, trying not to make contact with any injured parts of his body.

"This is nice." She said as she snuggled in. As Ronon kissed her head she asked. "Will you promise me that you will never take on a replicator again? Ever?"

"No." Ronon said bluntly, causing Jennifer, despite her worry, to laugh.

_On the surface of one of the moons visible on Atlantis._

"The city has landed and is still cloaked. We are sure that they are not aware of our presence." A replicator said to the one who had spoken with Sheppard''s team.

"Very good."

"What do we do now?" The replicator asked.

"We continue to repair the city. I want all weapons and shields fully operational as soon as possible. Then we wait."

-_The end_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you've enjoyed the ride. Thanks to Vana1970 and Bellestarr01 for their disturbingly strong encouragement for Ronon whump, without it the story would have been about ten chapters shorter! Thanks also to Sobz for inspiring all the cliff hangers!


End file.
